PAUSE -L'être humain est étrange- PAUSE
by HysGreed
Summary: Etre optimiste,inconscient,peut nous amener à faire des choses dangereuses. Parce qu'il voulait la liberté,Eren est partis vivre à Isayama,une ville qui lui est inconnue. Il n'a aucuns points d'attache mais cette situation lui plait. Cependant,il va découvrir que cette ville n'est pas faîte pour lui et meurtrie bien des âmes comme le vétérinaire Ackerman. Il aurait dû fuir mais...
1. Chapter 1

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour, de ce jour si spécial. En réalité, cela ne faisait qu'un mois que ça s'était produit.

 _Il était partit beaucoup plus tard que ce qui était initialement prévu. C'est à dix-heure et demi du matin qu'il avait quitté son petit village natal avec sa vieille voiture tout juste achetée._

 _-Elle est peut-être moche mais grâce à elle tu pourras partir faire de grandes études!_

 _Sa mère avait eu raison, comme toutes les autres fois d'ailleurs. Ce qui l'avait marqué, c'est que son père, Grisha comme il l'appelait, n'était pas venu lui dire au revoir. Surement un empêchement dû à son travail. Ce n'était pas bien grave au final._

 _Un fois qu'il avait dépassé le panneau annonçant la sortie de Maria, il avait ressenti un léger pincement au cœur, mais pas seulement. Un sentiment de liberté l'avait frappé en plein visage. Si il avait décidé de partir si loin du mur (surnom donné au village par les jeunes enfants) c'était avant tout pour quitter cette bourgade dans laquelle il étouffait. Lui, ce qu'il désirait, c'était de vivre en ville. _

_En ville, on ne connait presque personne. En ville, on découvre sans cesse de nouvelles choses et enfin, en ville, on ne doit pas rendre des comptes à ses parents bien trop exigeants. Et ça, c'était vraiment une bonne chose; Durant toute son enfance, parce que son père était le seul médecin du village, à chaque instant il avait dû faire ses preuves. Etre le meilleur en sport, en maths, en français... Partout. Alors quand l'occasion s'était présentée, au lycée, il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde; Ses études, il allait les continuer dans une ville, et la plus éloignée possible. C'est pourquoi il avait choisis la ville d'Isayama._

 _La ville d'Isayama était, à ce qu'il avait entendu, la ville la plus au nord du pays. Elle faisait, toujours d'après des dires, cinq à six fois la taille de son village. Il avait su néanmoins que c'était une ville assez chère, dû aux recherches qu'il avait dû faire pour se trouver un logement. D'ailleurs, il avait eu beaucoup de chances d'y acquérir un petit studio._

 _Pour en revenir à son long voyage, ce n'est que vers seize heure qu'il décida de s'arrêter pour déjeuner. Son repas se résumait qu'à un vulgaire sandwich jambon-beurre mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il s'était empressé de reprendre la route, oh que non. En réalité, pendant qu'il dégustait sa maigre croûte, il avait réalisé l'étendu des changements qui l'attendait et il avait prit peur. Qu'allait-il trouver là-bas? Et si il allait être déçu? Et son studio, dans quel état allait-il le trouver? Pire, allait-il se faire des amis? Toutes ses interrogations l'avaient fait rester une bonne heure sur le bas-côté de la route, accentuant un peu plus son retard. C'est néanmoins en réalisant qu'il était bien trop tard pour faire marche-arrière qu'il avait reprit la route, des incertitudes plein la tête._

 _L'étape de l'autoroute avait été une catastrophe pour lui. Jamais il ne l'avait prit, il l'avait seulement étudié lors de son passage au code. L'autoroute étant a plus de sept heures de chez lui, les examinateurs ne les faisaient jamais aller dessus. Et bon sang qu'il avait détesté ce choix. Entre les conducteurs qui avaient eu tendance à accélérer pour un rien, ceux qui avaient déboîté sans penser à mettre le clignotant... Il avait vu sa mort arriver au moins une bonne dizaine de fois._

 _Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la ville d'Isayama il avait été... Déçu. Littéralement. Cette ville ressemblait considérablement à son village qu'il détestait tant. Tout d'abord, la ville était entourée d'une sombre forêt (ou peut-être était-elle apparue ainsi dû à la nuit tombée). Pendant plus de vingts minutes de routes, il n'avait croisé aucunes vies humaines alors quand il avait trouvé une petite maisonnette, il s'était empressé de s'y garer malgré l'heure tardive. Aussitôt qu'il avait éteint ses feux, une jeune femme était sortie pour lui demander son urgence. Il avait d'abord hésité, puis s'était saisi de plusieurs papiers présents dans sa boîte à gants._

 _-Je m'excuse de vous déranger si tard. Sauriez-vous où se trouve le quartier rose?_

 _-Oh vous, vous venez du sud! Votre accent vous trahit,_ avait-elle dit avant de rire _._

 _-Oui, c'est exact... Mais pouvez-vous me répondre? J'ai fais beaucoup de route, et j'aimerais vraiment me reposer._

 _-Le quartier Rose, c'est bien ça?_

 _-Oui_

 _-Attendez une minute... Le quartier rose? Ouh là, je vous le déconseille! Il est vraiment mal-_

 _-S'il vous plait, répondez juste,_ avait-il rétorqué en baillant.

 _-Oh.. Et bien, continuez sur cette route pendant une dizaine de minutes puis lorsque vous tomberez dans la ville... Tout sera indiqué._

 _-D'accord, merci bien Mademoiselle._

 _-Petra Ral! Je m'appelle Petra. Et d'ailleurs, si vous avez un problème avec un animal n'hésitez pas à venir._

 _-J'y penserai, bonne nuit Mademoiselle Ral._

 _Il avait suivit l'itinéraire donné par cette drôle de jeune femme et son point de vue avait aussitôt changé en découvrant les lieux; De la vieille campagne, il était passé à la ville. La VRAIE ville. Tout était moderne, il y avait des commerces partout et surtout, les gens s'amusaient dans les rues malgré l'heure plus qu'avancée. Dès cet instant, il avait su qu'il allait s'y plaire. Néanmoins, il n'était pas resté longtemps, la fatigue lui rappelant le nombre incroyable de kilomètres qu'il avait parcouru tout au long de sa journée._

 _Le quartier Rose avait été extrêmement facile à trouver mais Eren n'en avait pas été satisfait. Contrairement au centre où tout était lumineux, Rose était sombre et légèrement angoissante. Pas de lumières, pas de commerces. Il avait tourné pendant de longues minutes à la recherche de son immeuble, croisant plusieurs bandes de jeunes de son âge. «Au moins il y aura de l'ambiance» avait-il pensé. Finalement son immeuble se trouvait entre un vieil entrepôt visiblement abandonné et une vieille enseigne de garage. Il s'était empressé de garer sa voiture et était partit voir son studio. La curiosité l'emportant, il avait préféré décharger sa bagnole après avoir vu son petit bijou. Grossière erreur._

 _Son studio se trouvait au dernier étage. L'immeuble semblait calme et ça l'avait rassuré. Remarquant qu'il n'avait pas les clés, il était redescendu et était partit a la recherche du concierge._

 _\- C'est maintenant que t'arrives, toi? Espèce d'imbécile, tu devais arriver à dix-huit heure, pas à vingt-trois heure! La prochaine fois je te casse la gueule. Tiens tes clés!_

 _Ah cette réplique, il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie._

-Tu te souviens de l'état du studio? Il avait servit de squat, et rien n'avait été nettoyé. Une vraie catastrophe.

 _Lorsqu'il était allé chercher ses cartons, il avait eu une mauvaise surprise. Et laquelle! La porte de son coffre avait été forcé et plus aucuns cartons ne s'y trouvaient. Aucuns. Seul son matelas et une valise qu'il avait glissé à l'arrière avaient survécu à cette intrusion... Suite à cela, il s'était empressé de refermer sa voiture et de monter ses affaires. Quand il avait ouvert la porte... Son cœur avait raté un battement. Voire plusieurs. Son studio était une véritable poubelle. Il s'en souvenait encore très bien, les gobelets jonchaient le sol, il y avait des vêtements, des capotes usagées, des tags sur les murs et la petite table basse offerte par le propriétaire avait été cassée il ne savait comment. Il avait été tellement exténué, qu'il n'avait rien rangé, avait simplement posé sa valise dans un coin, son matelas dans l'autre et s'était endormis._

Alors qu'il repensait à son arrivée plus que mouvementée, une petite boule de poils lui sauta dessus. Il eut juste le temps de la rattraper. Même après un mois, visiblement elle avait toujours dû mal à jauger les distances. C'était vraiment mignon.

-Si tu savais comment je suis content de t'avoir toi!

 _Le lendemain matin, quand il s'était réveillé, il avait eu la désagréable impression que quelque chose n'allait pas (si on exceptait le désastre dont avait été victime son appartement). Il n'en avait pas tenu rigueur et s'était dépêché de rassembler tout les détritus dans un coin le temps qu'il aille acheter des sacs poubelles. Heureusement pour lui, la veille, il avait repéré une petite supérette non loin de son quartier. Avant de partir, il avait cru entendre un miaulement provenant de la salle d'eau. Doucement, il s'était approché. Quand il avait ouvert la porte, quelque chose de poilus s'était dépêchée de sortir de la pièce. Un chaton. Il avait un chaton dans SON studio. Il s'était approché tout doucement et l'avait attrapé. Il était très amaigris et il lui manquait des touffes de poils par-ci par-là. Il avait eu très peur de le voir dans un tel état._

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Chaton, tu as faim c'est ça? Allez, je vais t'ouvrir une boîte!

 _Par chance, il s'était souvenu d'être passé devant un cabinet vétérinaire. Il avait prit le chat et l'y avait conduit. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, la salle d'attente était vide. La jeune Petra avait mit un certain temps à arriver et elle avait été particulièrement surprise de le trouver là, encore une fois._

 _-Encore toi?_

 _-J'ai trouvé ce chat dans mon studio! Faites quelque chose s'il vous plait!_

 _-Bien sûr, suis-moi! En revanche, je te demanderais de ne pas faire trop de bruit, Mr Ackerman dort encore._

 _-Vous n'êtes pas la vétérinaire?!_

 _-Je suis l'assistante de Mr Ackerman. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais._

 _Il avait patienté de longues minutes et le bilan avait été sans appels. Le chaton avait été abandonné._

-Quand j'y repense Chaton, tu as vraiment eu de la chance! Petra est une bonne personne. Sans elle, tu serais surement décédé à l'heure qu'il est.

Il posa le petit chat siamois sur le sol et il prit dans l'un de ses placards une boîte de pâté pour chat. Chaton en raffolait. Il versa son contenu dans une assiette et la lui tendit.

-Doucement gourmand, tu vas t'étouffer!

Le petit chat miaula et Eren rit. Depuis son arrivé, il prenait soin de ce chat, qu'il avait appelé Chaton. Personne ne l'avait réclamé et il s'était attaché à cette petite bête. Chaton faisait partit de sa vie et il ne comptait pas l'abandonner.

* * *

 **Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir lu cette introduction.**

 **J'aimerai vous préciser que cette fanfiction ne va pas être aussi joyeuse et mignonne que cette présentation, bien au contraire. Ça risque d'être assez sombre. Cette histoire va parler d'une relation, mais surtout de la descente en enfer d'Eren (et de Levi qui si trouve déjà). Mes explications ne sont peut-être pas très claires, veuillez m'excuser.**

 **Passez une bonne journée/ bonne soirée!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'Eren était étudiant et un bilan s'imposait. Tout d'abord, les points positifs. Depuis son arrivée, pas une seule fois il n'avait pensé à sécher un quelconque cours. C'était vraiment une joie d'y aller. Le second point était qu'il s'était bien intégré; en effet, il s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec le duo Annie-Berthold. Au cours de ce mois, il avait découvert que le garçon craquait pour la petite russe qui elle craquait pour un étudiant en lettres. C'était une situation assez comique à vivre au quotidien. Troisièmement, il n'avait pas besoin de prendre sa carcasse (référence à sa voiture) pour aller à la faculté. Il n'avait qu'à marcher dix minutes puis un bus l'emmenait directement à l'Université. Dix minutes, pour un étudiant en sport, c'était vraiment rien. Aucuns liens directs avec ses études, mais il avait apprit qu'il n'avait pas de voisins, excepté le concierge qui habitait en bas. Pratique si jamais il souhaitait inviter quelqu'un. Passons désormais aux aspects négatifs. Les premiers jours, Eren s'était demandé pourquoi il n'y avait aucunes voitures dans sa rue et ce, peu importait l'heure... La réponse lui était vite apparue; Le réservoir des voitures se faisait siphonner. Pour parer cette magouille, il avait décidé de siphonner son propre réservoir pour éviter qu'on ne lui vole son essence. Malheureusement, les problèmes ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Il y en avait un autre et pas des moindres; Il était l'élève le plus mauvais de sa section. Alors qu'à Maria il était le meilleur, et de loin, à Isayama il se faisait larguer avec une facilité déconcertante. La différence de niveau selon les régions était plus que frappante et Eren ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à cela. Si il avait pu se permettre de quitter son village natal, c'était avant tout grâce à une bourse. Seulement, les résultats ne suivant pas, celle-ci pouvait se voir annuler à tout moment et c'était clairement inenvisageable. Si il voulait continuer ses études dans de bonnes conditions, il devait trouver une solution et plus que rapidement.

 _\- Je devrais demander des conseils, murmura-t-il._

 _\- Tu as dis quelque chose?_

Eren regarda Berthold d'un air on ne pouvait plus sérieux. A l'heure actuelle, il lui semblait que son ami était plutôt bon et se classait surement parmi les meilleurs de leur section. Tout comme Annie d'ailleurs.

 _\- Tu pourrais m'aider à améliorer ma condition physique ainsi que mes mouvements?_

 _\- Ta condition physique? Mais enfin, tu es en pleine forme!_

Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'eux-même et Eren sentit la colère monter. Il détestait quand il jouait à celui qui ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas l'aider? Soit. Mais qu'il ne vienne pas lui demander des conseils pour les épreuves écrites. Ce sera chacun pour soi.

 _\- Rendez-vous à sept heure demain matin, à la sortie de la ville. Ne sois pas en retard sinon tu ne trouveras personne là-bas._

Annie se leva, sans dire un mot de plus. Cette fille... Cette fille était tout simplement exceptionnelle. A son tour il se leva et cria un « _Merci Annie! T'es vraiment géniale comme nana!»_ comme si le peuple qui emplissait le restaurent universitaire n'existait pas. C'était du Eren tout craché. Malgré l'ignorance de la petite blonde face à sa déclaration, il se rassit et continua son repas le sourire aux lèvres. Avec Annie Loenhardt comme coach, il était sûr de conserver sa bourse.

 _\- Arrêtes de sourire comme ça, tu ne l'intéresses pas._

 _\- Mais toi non plus tu sais. Et puis, elle n'est pas mon genre._

 _\- Ah ouai? Et c'est quoi ton genre?_

 _\- Pas elle en tout cas._

Avant de rentrer chez lui, Eren avait dû passer à la bibliothèque, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du campus. Cela ne l'avait pas arrangé et pour cause! Son bus passait d'une minute à l'autre et le prochain n'arrivait pas avant une bonne heure. Durant son petit trajet, il n'avait cessé de ruminer; Mais pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas pensé à emprunter ce livre plus tôt? Les temps libres ne lui manquaient pas pourtant!

 _\- Le livre B4733? Nous ne l'avons plus depuis un bon moment jeune homme. Néanmoins, si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous pouvez le trouver en librairie. Il me semble qu'il coûte une trentaine d'euros._

Une trentaine d'euros lui avait-elle dit. Clairement, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Soit il se l'achetait pour que ses révisions soient d'une facilité déconcertante et par conséquent Chaton et lui devraient se serrer la ceinture, soit il ne l'achetait pas et il devrait trimer pour avoir des résultats corrects à ses examens. Le choix avait été vite fait. En partant, il avait remercié la bibliothécaire et s'était empressé de se rendre à l'arrêt de bus. Il était trop tard, bien évidemment. La seule solution qui lui restait été donc de rentrer à pieds. Par chance, il n'habitait qu'à trente minutes de son école.

 _\- Accélères Mike, j'ai pas spécialement envie de finir mouillé._

Par réflexe, Eren inspecta le ciel; Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils racontaient? Ce n'était que de simples nuages... « _Surtout n'oublies pas mon chéri! Au Nord, si tu vois des nuages il y a de fortes chances qu'il pleuve! Le temps n'a rien à voir avec celui d'ici!»_ C'est vrai. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait déjà été surpris plus d'une fois.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin chez lui, trempé de la tête aux pieds, son agréable concierge l'empêcha de monter les escaliers. Bon. Visiblement, il l'attendait.

 _\- Hé l'mioche! Essuies correctement tes pieds, j'suis pas t'boniche._

 _\- Bien Monsieur._

 _\- Et dépêches-toi de payer le loyer, tu as jusqu'à c'soir sinon c'est ta p'tite gueule dehors!_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Sale gosse!_

Il s'écarta finalement et rentra chez lui en prenant soin de claquer sa porte. Ce gars-là, il ne vivait que pour les emmerdes. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant qu'il n'y ait pas de locataires dans cet immeuble... Qui voudrait vivre avec un malade pareil? Vous ne pouvez rien faire sans être observé ou être agressé verbalement. Excepté un étudiant nécessiteux d'un logement peu cher, personne n'accepterait de vivre dans de telles conditions.

Quand il arriva, enfin, dans son petit studio, il chercha aussitôt Chaton du regard; Celui-ci dormait paisiblement sur le matelas.

Pour éviter de tomber malade, il partit se sécher. Une fois cela fait, il se dépêcha d'allumer son ordinateur (qui par chance se trouvait dans la valise au moment du vol) pour effectuer le virement concernant le loyer. Il resta bloqué quelques instants devant la page de sa banque: Devait-il le faire ou pas? Si il le faisait, il se retrouverait à découvert mais serait tranquille pour un mois. Si il ne le faisait pas, il se retrouverait à la rue mais pourrait subvenir a ses besoins... Dans un soupir, il cliqua sur valider et éteignit son ordinateur. Il entendit son voisin hurler qu'il allait enfin pouvoir remplir son frigo de bières, signe qu'il avait reçu le message de confirmation du virement.

 _\- Ravi de voir que mon argent va servir une cause juste..._

Que c'était étrange de se lever avant le soleil, et ce un samedi! Eren n'en avait pas l'habitude et se fut un véritable calvaire pour s'extirper des bras de Morphée. Malgré tout, il avait réussi à être à l'heure. Pour éviter de gêner de quelconques usagers, il gara sa voiture sur le bas-côté de la route, en face du vétérinaire. Il était tout simplement hors-de-question qu'il se serve du parking alors qu'il n'avait pas rendez-vous. Coupant le contact, il rejoignit Annie et Berthold, qui était finalement présent. Jamais l'un sans l'autre après tout.

 _\- Tu as de la chance, on allait bientôt partir._

En réalité, il n'était pas vraiment ami avec Berthold. Il était juste celui d'Annie. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas d'atomes crochus avec le garçon, si ce n'est un intérêt commun pour le sport. Et encore, la motivation de Berthold restait à prouver.

Annie, qui se trouvait à côté du garçon, arborait un air ennuyé. Un jour, elle lui avait confié que les gamineries de son ami l'exaspéraient au plus haut au point. Quoi qu'il en soit, il enviait vraiment sa patience car lui, aurait craqué depuis longtemps. Ou peut-être l'avait-elle déjà fait.

 _\- On va s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Tu dois apprendre à canaliser ton énergie au lieu de la gaspiller inutilement en courant partout._

 _\- Et... Donc...?_

 _\- Et donc on va t'apprendre la méditation._

Cinq minutes. Cela faisait seulement cinq pauvres minutes qu'il était assis en tailleur dans l'herbe et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Comment faisaient-ils pour rester aussi calmes?! Berthold était aussi droit qu'un piquet et il en était de même pour Annie. Quoi qu'elle semblait beaucoup plus détendue.

 _\- Concentres-toi Eren, c'est pour toi qu'on fait ça je te rappelle._

 _\- Mais je suis concentré!_

 _\- Tais-toi. Focalises-toi sur ta respiration et oublies tout le reste._

Il soupira bruyamment, exprimant ainsi son impatience. Ce genre d'exercice ne lui convenait pas. Ce n'était clairement pas pour lui. Néanmoins, pour ne pas contredire la jeune fille, il se repositionna correctement et essaya de se concentrer. Inspirer... Expirer... Faire le vide. Inspirer... Expirer... Faire le vide... Inspirer... Expirer... Faire...

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là les merdeux?_

Eren sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre quelqu'un, un inconnu plus précisément. Il se releva rapidement et analysa, tant bien que mal, la situation: Annie et Berthold étaient eux aussi debout, mais lorgnaient d'un air mauvais le nouvel arrivant. Visiblement, ils le connaissaient et inversement.

L'inconnu était un homme assez petit. Malgré sa taille, Eren se sentait clairement inférieur à lui. Il imposait le respect par sa simple présence. Il essaya de lui donner un âge mais... Il n'y arrivait pas. Sa fourchette se situait entre trente et quarante ans tout au plus.

 _-Vous n'avez aucuns droits Ackerman. Foutez-nous la paix._

 _-Vous êtes sur ma propriété. Partez immédiatement ou j'appelle les flics. Et je ne suis pas sûr que votre Papa apprécierait de vous retrouver en cellule de dégrisement Loenhardt._

Les étudiants étaient finalement partis, préférant éviter les ennuis. Cette issue, Eren l'approuvait. Il ne désirait pas avoir de problèmes, que ce soit personnel ou bien avec la justice. N'ayant plus de "terrains de jeu" pour exercer, ils avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, d'aller se poser dans un bar du centre-ville. Un bar qui avait visiblement la côte au vu du monde qui s'y trouvait malgré l'heure.

 _-Qui était-il?_

 _-Ackerman. Un vétérinaire raté._

Eren fronça les sourcils après ces paroles. Leurs propos étaient durs. Il avait été faire soigner son chat à son cabinet et son assistante, Petra, avait fait un excellent travail... De plus, elle lui avait même dit qu'elle avait tout apprit de cet homme alors... Non, il ne comprenait pas.

 _\- Comment ça, raté? Si il n'était pas bon dans ce domaine, il n'aurait pas pu continuer n'est-ce-pas?_

 _\- Il n'a pas de clients. Depuis que mon père a construit la clinique vétérinaire, le cabinet Ackerman est désert. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir prévenu._

 _\- Et puis qui voudrait d'un type aussi solitaire que lui comme-_

 _\- Il y a une clinique vétérinaire?!_

Les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard avant de soupirer. Il était vraiment temps qu'il fasse visiter la ville à Eren.

Il rentra chez lui aux alentours de midi. Contrairement à ce qui était initialement prévu, les deux comparses lui avaient fait visiter la ville. Et woh! Isayama était tout simplement gigantesque. Les quartiers qu'ils avaient parcourus étaient riches, beaux, lumineux. Rien a voir avec le sien. Néanmoins, cette visite lui avait fait prendre conscience d'une chose essentielle. Ces 'amis' étaient bourrés de préjugés et d'a priori. Cette découverte ne lui avait pas plus du tout mais il devait faire avec.

Il passa son après-midi à jouer avec Chaton ainsi qu'à visionner divers choses sur internet. Rien de très concret en soi. Soudain, vers dix-huit heures, il reçut un coup de fil bien mystérieux.

 _\- Eren! Tu m'as bien dis que ton père était médecin? Tu dois donc connaître les gestes de secours n'est-ce-pas?_

 _\- Euh.. Oui, oui, bien sûr._

 _\- Alors dis-moi comment on fait un massage cardiaque._

* * *

 **Réponse(s) au(x) Review(s):**

 **Nekoko 3:** Bonsoir! Tout d'abord... Woh! Ton commentaire est super long, et il m'a vraiment fait plaisir! Merci beaucoup pour le compliment! J'espère sincèrement que ça va continuer à te plaire!

Et oui, Levi le vétérinaire! Je trouvais que ça pouvait plutôt bien lui convenir, surtout niveau caractère... J'espère que j'arriverai à retranscrire ma vision des choses à travers cette fanfiction!

Oui, il sera extrêmement important. Malgré tout, je n'ai pas envie de l'introduire comme ça, allez hop, ils se sont rencontrés et BOUM coup de foudre. Non, je veux que ce soit complexe, comme dans la réalité en fait. Ça risque d'être assez compliqué, haha.  
Alors du coup, oui, il y aura bien une relation entre Levi et Eren :)

J'espère sincèrement ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

_\- Chambre 207. Et n'oubliez pas, le calme est obligatoire._

 _\- Oui. Bonne journée à vous._

La chambre 207 se trouvait, en toute logique, au deuxième étage. Afin d'éviter un encombrement inutile de l'ascenseur, Eren décida de prendre les escaliers. Ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

 _\- Mais c'est vraiment glauque..._

Les murs étaient d'une couleur grisâtre et les néons ne fonctionnaient pas correctement. Certains clignotaient et... Ça n'avait rien de rassurant. Cela rappelait beaucoup trop les films d'horreur qu'il regardait en cachette avec ses amis quand ils étaient plus petits. Pour éviter d'angoisser, il monta les marches quatre-à-quatre pour sortir le plus rapidement possible. Et puis l'odeur... Il ne valait mieux pas en parler. Lorsqu'il sortit de cette maudite cage d'escaliers, il soupira de soulagement. Il savait dorénavant qu'il ne les prendrait plus jamais. Réajustant ses vêtements, façon d'évacuer son stresse, il s'avança finalement dans le couloir annonçant les chiffres impairs. Il n'eut pas à marcher longtemps: La chambre 207 était la première. Drôle d'agencement. Il toqua à la porte et attendit qu'on lui autorise d'entrer.

 _\- Ah, Eren! Maman, je te présente ton sauveur!_

 _\- Oh alors c'est grâce à vous que ma femme est en vie? Soyez bénis mon garçon!_

Eren regarda la petite famille et, gêné, il se frotta la tête. En soit, il n'avait rien fait du tout. Il entra finalement dans la petite chambre et salua Petra ainsi que ses parents. La mère de Petra, Angela, avait été victime d'un AVC la veille. Ceci expliquait le coup de téléphone plus que paniqué de la jeune femme.

 _\- Vous allez nous tenir compagnie?_

 _\- J'étais simplement venu prendre des nouvelles Monsieur. Je ne veux pas déranger._

 _\- Vous ne dérangez aucunement. Petra, va donc demander un vase à une infirmière s'il te plait._

 _\- Je peux-_

 _\- Oui bien sûr, j'y vais tout de suite!_

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'hôpital en compagnie de Petra, son diagnostic fut sans appel; L'automne commençait à pointer le bout de son nez et les soirs rafraîchissaient. Ça le changeait de chez lui.

 _\- Je suis désolée, on t'a prit ton après-midi... J'espère que tu n'avais rien de prévu?_

 _\- Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je suis content que ta mère va s'en remettre. Ça va être long, mais il faut ce qu'il faut. Vous avez eu les bons réflexes avec ton père._

 _\- Elle nous a foutu une sacrée frousse en tout cas!_

Petra était une personne tout à fait agréable; Toujours un sourire scotché sur son visage. Il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'être tombé sur elle lors de son arrivée. D'ailleurs, il était ravi de la compter parmi ses connaissances. Malgré leurs huit années de différences, ils s'entendaient vraiment. Peut-être comme des frères et sœurs... Il ne saurait le dire.

 _\- Je travaille encore de nuit... Tu ne veux pas venir?_

 _\- Au cabinet? Je ne sais pas..._

 _\- Allez s'il te plait! J'en parlerais a Monsieur Ackerman. Du moment que je fais correctement mon travail, et que tu ne fais pas de bruit il n'y aura pas de problèmes.. Et puis Chaton pourra venir, comme ça il ne restera pas seul chez toi. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses?_

 _\- Arranges- toi avec ton patron et j'aviserai._

 _\- Parfait! Tu ramènes la bouffe!_

Désormais, quand il rentrait chez lui, il prenait soin de faire le moins de bruits possible pour éviter le concierge (ou le propriétaire, au final, il ne savait plus trop comment le qualifier). Si il pouvait esquiver de quelconques injures..! Cette technique, marchait plutôt bien, excepté la veille quand il avait dû payer son loyer. Par ailleurs, il devrait se trouver un petit travail afin de ne pas finir le mois affamer. La bibliothèque universitaire embauchait peut-être... Qui sait. Il se renseignerait Lundi.

Vers vingt-trois heure, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, son portable se mit à sonner. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois... C'était la petite rousse qui lui ordonnait de venir. C'est qu'elle était autoritaire quand elle voulait.

 _\- Chaton prépares-toi. Nous avons une mission! Tenir compagnie à Petra!_

Son chat miaula et il prépara ses affaires. Il attacha Chaton avec sa laisse récemment achetée et sortit. En descendant les escaliers, il entendit une porte grincer; Il n'était pas bien difficile de deviner l'identité du curieux.

 _\- Tu pars à c't'heure ci? J'te préviens si tu ramènes ta gonzesse j'veux pas l'entendre crier sinon..._

 _\- Sinon j'ai ma petite gueule dehors, je sais Monsieur, je sais._

 _\- Passes une bonne soirée quand même, va._

 _\- Merci vous aussi._

Il pouvait être le plus gros des connards, tout comme il pouvait être gentil. Mais c'était rare, très rare.

Pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, Petra lui avait conseillé de passer par le cagibi. La sonnette de l'entrée faisait beaucoup trop de bruit, si bien qu'elle pouvait réveiller un mort. Légende du cabinet. Néanmoins, celle-ci pouvait s'avérer utile lorsqu'ils étaient à l'arrière du cabinet. Tout un problème.

Pour commencer, et afin d'aider la jeune femme dans sa tache, il avait commencé à faire l'inventaire. Celui-ci était fait de jour, lorsque le vétérinaire Ackerman tenait le cabinet, mais était toujours vérifié lors du service de nuit pour certifier le compte. En faisant la liste, il s'était rendu compte qu'étrangement le stock ne changeait jamais.

 _\- Petra... Je pense qu'il y a une erreur..._

 _\- Ah oui? Où ça?_

La petite assistante posa le sac de croquettes sur le sol, fit une petite croix dessus avec un marqueur et rejoignit Eren, les sourcils froncés. C'était plus qu'étonnant qu'il y ait une quelconque erreur. En réalité, il n'y en avait jamais. Du moins, il n'y en avait jamais eu depuis qu'elle travaillait ici.

 _\- C'est toujours le même chiffre. Tu es sûr que c'est la bonne liste?_

 _\- Ah... ça... Oui, c'est la bonne. Terminons de faire l'inventaire, je t'expliquerais tout ça après._

Elle repartit de son côté, et se remit à la tache. Eren trouvait son comportement particulièrement étrange mais soit. Il comprendrait plus tard.

L'inventaire fini, il s'était installé dans la salle d'attente. Il avait étalé devant lui d'innombrables feuilles qui correspondaient à ses cours. Quitte à être éveillé, autant faire quelque chose qui lui soit utile plus tard. Son amie était debout, derrière le bureau d'accueil. Il voyait sa tête se balancer de plus en plus bas. Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il se leva et prit l'une des chaises destinées aux propriétaires d'animaux. Il la posa derrière la jeune fille qui visiblement semblait somnoler debout.

 _\- Petra,_ il la secoua légèrement _, assieds-toi, je te réveillerai si jamais il y a un client._

 _\- Hein? Oh, merci Eren._

Elle semblait épuisée. Vérifiant qu'elle était correctement installée une dernière fois, il repartit dans ses révisions, Chaton en face de lui. Afin qu'il ne fasse de bêtises en allant il ne savait où, il avait coincé sa laisse avec un pied de chaises. Néanmoins, pour éviter la frustration du petit chat, il avait laissé une bonne longueur pour qu'il puisse se dégourdir les pattes.

Apres quatre heures de révisions non-stop, il en avait marre. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer et la moindre petite chose le distrayait. Il rangea ses feuilles dans un vacarme pas possible, oubliant que Petra et Chaton s'étaient assoupis. Bien que la jeune femme ne se soit pas réveillée, ce fut le cas de l'animal qui se mit à miauler très fort pour exprimer son mécontentement. C'est qu'il avait du caractère le petit!

 _\- Tais-toi Chaton, tu vas réveiller-_

 _\- Bordel mais c'est quoi ce foutoir?!_

Visiblement ils venaient de réveiller le vétérinaire. Par réflexe, mais surtout comme un enfant prit sur le fait accompli, il regarda Chaton les yeux écarquillés. Oups. Petra lui avait pourtant bien dit de ne pas faire trop de bruit... Pourquoi diable avait-il oublié ça l'espace d'une minute?! Il tourna finalement la tête vers les escaliers. Monsieur Ackerman les descendait dans un calme effroyable. Tout comme Petra, il avait l'air épuisé. Il avait des cernes incroyables.

 _\- Monsieur Ackerman! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller!_

 _\- Toi?!_

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas fait bonne impression lors de leur première rencontre. Il avait été sur son terrain, sans permission. Sans compter qu'Annie et Berthold lui avaient extrêmement mal parlé...

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? C'est un cabinet vétérinaire, pas une étude! Et où est Petra?_

 _\- Je...Je le sais! Petra m'a demandé de lui tenir compagnie. Elle m'a dit que vous aviez accepté, alors je suis venu. Je peux partir de suite si vous voulez!_

 _\- Où est-elle?_

 _\- Derrière le bureau. Elle est endormie._

Il lui semblait vital de le lui dire. Ackerman s'avança vers le bureau et frappa violemment sur celui-ci. Chaton se réfugia sous une chaise et Eren avait fermé les yeux en entendant l'impact. Il n'y avait pas été de mains mortes. Petra s'était réveillée d'un bond. Elle avait aussitôt pâlie en voyant son patron.

 _\- Monsieur Ackerman?!_

 _\- Tu m'expliques?_

 _\- Et.. Et bien, voici Eren et... Et je lui ai demandé de-_

 _\- De te tenir compagnie je sais. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu?!_

 _\- Et bien je.._

 _\- C'est ridicule. Prends tes affaires, et rentres chez toi. Je ferme pour cette nuit. Ça vaut pour toi aussi le mioche, je ne fais pas garderie._

Jamais ils n'étaient sortis aussi vite d'un endroit. Eren était assit au volant de sa carcasse, Petra à ses côtés. Cette situation était vraiment gênante et il priait pour ne plus jamais vivre pareil moment.

 _\- Je suis désolée. Ça fait cinq ans que je travaille là et c'est bien la première fois qu'il descend la nuit._

 _\- Oh t'en fais pas, de toute manière je n'avais pas fais bonne impression la première qu'on s'est rencontré._

 _\- Vous vous êtes déjà vu?_

 _\- Ouai, j'étais avec Annie et Berthold, des potes de fac et-_

 _\- Annie Loenhardt je suppose..._

Il se tourna vers elle, les sourcils haussés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec elle... Certes, ses parents avaient construit la clinique vétérinaire, mais tout de même... C'était quelqu'un de très bien. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

 _\- Ne me regardes pas comme ça Eren. Je n'ai rien contre elle, c'est juste contre ses parents._

 _\- Parce qu'ils ont construit la clinique vétérinaire?_

 _\- Ils n'ont pas fait que ça,_ elle soupira _, ils ont menacé Monsieur Ackerman de l'expulser de ses propres terres. Le cabinet Ackerman appartenait à sa mère. Sa tombe et celle de son oncle se trouvent là, toute la ville le sait. Pourtant, ils s'en foutaient et ont tout fait pour qu'il parte. Il y a même eu un procès._

 _\- Un procès? Mais c'est stupide... Si les terres lui appartiennent, le procès était perdu d'avance..!_

 _\- Pas vraiment, il y avait une histoire de dettes. Mais finalement, oui, Monsieur Ackerman a gagné et heureusement!_

 _\- Mais... Comment ça se fait que vous n'ayez pas plus de clients? Vous êtes pourtant de bons vétérinaires, Chaton en est la preuve!_

 _\- Je... Disons que la période du procès a été assez compliqué. Enfin, et si on parlait de choses plus joyeuses? J'ai le sentiment de parler sur le dos de Lev- Monsieur Ackerman._

 _\- Ah? Tu l'appelles par son prénom?_

Finalement, il avait été décidé qu'elle dormirait chez lui pour la nuit. Elle avait peur de déranger son père qui devait être fatigué après ses deux derniers jours. C'était donc en toute logique qu'Eren avait laissé son matelas à la jeune femme. Lui, allait passer la nuit dans sa voiture. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Néanmoins son dos... Ce sera une toute autre histoire quand il se réveillera.

* * *

 **Réponse(s) au(x) review(s) :**

 **Lilithika** : Oh merci beaucoup! Ah bon? Lesquels? J'aimerai savoir pour pouvoir m'améliorer et corriger, si ça ne te dérange pas évidemment! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !


	4. Chapter 4

_\- Comment ça vous n'étiez pas au courant? Nous avions poster toute les informations sur le site de la faculté. Il fallait y aller jeune homme._

Bon, il ne travaillerait pas à la bibliothèque universitaire, c'était certain. Apparemment, les offres d'emplois avaient été mis en ligne cet été. Maria était tellement paumée que c'était déjà un miracle si la connexion internet ne buggait pas pendant une heure; Ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il ne les ait pas vu. Désormais, plus aucuns jobs n'étaient disponibles et ça ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment... Comment allait il faire pour finir ces fins de mois convenablement? Grand mystère...

 _\- Essayez de postuler dans les cafés ou les bars? Qui sait, du moment vous avez une jolie tête..._

Jolie tête... Traduction polie de «belle gueule». Il remercia la bibliothécaire et rejoignit Annie qui s'était installée à une table isolée. Elle n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention et il comprenait ce choix (même si il adorait l'embêter en public). Dans moins d'une semaine, ils avaient un test qui compterait bien évidemment pour leurs résultats finaux. Ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment mais il était obligé de passer par là. Lorsqu'il s'installa en face de la petite blonde, celle-ci ne releva même pas la tête, sachant pertinemment que ça ne pouvait être que lui. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, personne n'osait lui adresser la parole... Pourtant, et il persistait à le dire, Annie Loenhardt était réellement une bonne personne.

 _\- Alors?_

 _\- Je vais devoir postuler un peu partout._

 _\- Bonne chance._

La conversation s'arrêta là. Par nature, Annie n'aimait pas parler. Ainsi elle était faite. Eren posa son sac devant lui et sortit son ordinateur. Il avait passé son dimanche à réécrire ses cours et ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Alors qu'il allait commencer avec sérieux ses révisions, il rattrapa son PC de justesse; Un peu plus et il était bon à en racheter un! Il leva la tête vers la jeune qui s'était amusée à pousser ses affaires, les sourcils froncés. Non mais il n'était pas Rothschild!

 _\- Me regardes pas comme ça, et prends ce bouquin. Ça te sera plus utile que de relire une énième fois tes fichus cours._

Suspicieux, Eren rangea doucement son engin avant de prendre le livre dans ses mains. C'était celui qu'il devait acheter! Il regarda Annie, un sourire béat scotché sur son visage. Il était plus que ravi. Quand il disait qu'elle était gentille, il ne mentait pas!

 _\- Merci beaucoup!_

 _\- Il s'appelle revient._

 _\- Je te ferais presque un câlin!_

 _\- Abstiens-toi sinon tu bouffes le sol._

Ils quittèrent la B.U à vingt heures. Annie rentra chez elle à pieds, et Eren prit le bus. Le trajet fut un véritable bonheur; Pour une fois, il était seul. Il put écouter sa musique sans entendre les conversations incessantes des passagers. C'était tout simplement reposant. Lorsqu'il descendit du bus, il sortit son écharpe de son sac et s'emmitoufla dedans; Si il mourrait de froid en Octobre, qu'est-ce que ça allait être en Hiver... Il n'osait l'imaginer.

Passer dans les rues de Rose, la nuit, n'était pas rassurant: Le calme ne procurait pas ce sentiment agréable ni même sécurisant. Au plus il avançait, au plus il avait ce sentiment d'angoisse qui montait en lui. Il augmenta le volume de ses écouteurs au maximum et pressa encore un peu le pas. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas dans son quartier, c'était toutes ses petites impasses indistinguables la nuit. C'était assez effrayant. De plus, les jeunes de son quartier n'étaient pas non plus très accueillants: Lors de son arrivée, il avait essayé d'être sympathique, de faire connaissance. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû. Tout ce qu'il avait récolté, c'était un surnom débile, des regards noirs ainsi qu'un réservoir siphonné. Rien de très plaisant en soit. De jour, son arrêt ne se trouvait pas loin mais alors de nuit... Il paraissait être à des kilomètres. Maudite perception. Alors qu'il se calmait peu à peu, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Ni une ni deux, il se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Quelqu'un de son quartier. Il retira ses écouteurs pour lui prêter un peu plus d'attention.

 _\- Oui?_

 _\- Bha alors le campagnard, on fait quoi tout seul?_

\- … _Je rentre chez moi._

 _\- Je peux t'accompagner? Tu m'as l'air cool mon pote._

«Mon pote»... Peut-être était-il trop méfiant mais il ne le sentait pas. Ce type n'était pas sincère. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage. Il resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes, se contentant de fixer l'intrus. Qu'il dise oui ou non, il savait d'avance qu'il serait dans une mouise pas possible.

 _\- Je..._

 _\- Parfait. Aller viens, on va devenir pote, mon pote._

« _Sa phrase ne veut strictement rien dire._ » pensa-t-il, blasé. Ne pouvant y échapper, il se fit raccompagner chez lui, dans un silence de plomb. La prochaine fois, si il y en avait une, il ne rentrerait pas si tard. Quand il remarqua que son immeuble ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres, il se tourna vers son «nouvel ami».

 _\- Je suis arrivé, passes une bonne soirée,_ dit-il en essayant de partir le plus vite possible.

 _\- Hé là, attends, attends._

Il lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de partir. Génial. Ne pouvait-il pas passer du bon temps ne serait-ce qu'une journée? Non, vraisemblablement, il avait la tête à attirer les emmerdes.

 _\- En fait,_ il renifla, _j'ai un problème. On m'a dit que tu t'approchais d'un peu trop près de la copine de mon pote et ça,_ il renifla une nouvelle fois, _ça ne me plaît pas trop tu vois._

 _\- Je ne vois de quoi-_

 _\- Écoutes campagnard, t'as l'air intelligent,_ il tapota la joue d'Eren, _les petites blondes ça ne manque pas à Isayama alors trouves-toi une autre cible._

 _\- Mais puisque je te dis que je ne-_

 _\- Quoi, tu veux m'énerver? T'approches plus d'Annie Loenhardt c'est clair?_

 _\- Mais t'es complètement malade! Je ne veux-_

Il se prit un coup. Puis deux. Puis trois. Il s'était fait prendre en grippe parce qu'il était proche d'Annie. Il tenta de se relever et de frapper son adversaire, en vain. Eren était grand mais lui, le dépassait de quelques centimètres. Essayant d'y mettre toutes ses forces, il le poussa et courut le plus vite possible. Sa clé. Il devait sortir sa clé! Dans un état de stresse intense, il tapota ses poches et entendit un léger cliquetis. Il s'empressa de les sortir et d'entrer. Il ferma la porte d'entrée à clés, et tant pis si le propriétaire lui avait dit de ne jamais le faire, et monta les marches quatre-à-quatre. Il fit de même une fois arrivé dans son studio. Bon sang. Mais qui était ce malade! Il entendit la porte du bas se faire marteler pendant quelques secondes puis plus rien. Le calme était revenu. Discrètement, il ouvrit la porte fenêtre et se pencha pour voir si son agresseur était vraiment partis. Il le vit au fond de la rue. Il se dirigeait vers quelqu'un d'autre. Il tendit la main à la personne et on lui donna quelque chose. Des billets. Il venait de se faire payer pour l'avoir passé à tabac. La personne était grande, fine, les cheveux courts. D'après les dires de l'autre malade, il ne voulait pas que l'on approche Annie de trop près... Ça ne pouvait être qu'une personne;

 _\- Berthold..._

Le lendemain matin, Eren était d'une humeur de chien. D'ailleurs, voir son reflet dans le miroir n'avait rien arrangé; Sa joue gauche avait prit une couleur oscillant entre rouge et violet, sans parler de la magnifique griffe qu'il arborait sur le nez. Et le responsable n'était pas Chaton.

Quand il descendit du bus, il remarqua de suite son «ami» qui discutait comme si de rien était avec des gens qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Remonté, il s'avança vers lui, le regard plus sombre que jamais.

 _\- Hé Berthold!_

Le plus grand eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il se mangea le poing d'Eren. Outré, il se frotta la joue déjà bien rouge, et regarda son agresseur les sourcils froncés. Berthold était un bon acteur. Un très bon acteur.

 _\- T'as pété un plomb Jaëger?!_

 _\- Moi? Moi j'ai pété un plomb? Nan mais tu te fous de ma gueule?! Hier sois je me suis fait passer à tabac par ta faute!_

 _\- Par ma faute? T'as bu quelque chose avant de venir ou quoi?_

 _\- Arrêtes! Arrêtes de faire l'innocent! Je t'ai vu! Tu l'as payé!_

 _\- Et t'as des preuves? Non parce que sans preuves tu ne peux rien faire,_ annonça-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Eren lui attrapa le col. L'enflure... Il avait tout prévu. Finalement, il le relâcha en le poussant et avança vers la bibliothèque universitaire. Normalement il avait cours en amphi mais... Non. Clairement, il n'était pas d'humeur et il préférait privilégier ses révisions.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la bibliothèque, il fit face à un problème de taille: Toute les tables étaient prises. Il allait devoir s'incruster à la table de quelqu'un et il n'aimait pas vraiment cette option. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se dirigea vers un blond qui semblait seul.

 _\- Excuses-moi, je peux m'installer?_

Il vit le petit blond sursauter avant de le regarder et d'acquiescer. Il respirait l'innocence même et ça en était assez perturbant. Tout en s'installant, Eren se présenta, histoire de ne pas faire le malpoli, sans compter qu'il avait l'air sympathique.

 _\- Enchanté Eren. Je suis Armin. Arlert Armin._

 _\- Tu fais quoi comme étude? Je ne t'ai jamais croisé auparavant!_

 _\- Je suis en lettres modernes. Et toi en section sport, non?_

 _\- Ouai. Ouai c'est exact, comment tu sais ça?!_

Il le regarda décontenancé. Ce n'était pas marqué sur sa tête, d'autant plus qu'il avait un physique assez lambda... Comment avait-il fait pour deviner? Il examina ses réactions et il comprit. Lettres Modernes et Armin... C'était le copain d'Annie!

 _\- Tu connais Annie! C'est avec toi qu'elle passe son temps en cachette!_

Il avait presque hurlé. Tout le beau petit monde qui révisait avait levé la tête pour les fusiller du regard. Armin s'était aussitôt excusé et était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Le pauvre, ce n'était pas en étant avec Eren qu'il passerait inaperçu.

 _\- Oui c'est moi... Mais s'il te plait, n'en parles pas, je ne veux pas de problèmes..._

 _\- Des problèmes comme ça tu veux dire?_ Dit-il en montrant son visage.

 _\- Entre autres, oui._

Eren avait passé seulement deux petites heures sur ses révisions mais il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Stop. Stop. Stop. Son cerveau n'était clairement pas fait pour les études. Certes il comprenait, avait des facilités mais... Ça l'ennuyait. Un ennuie mortel. Sans compter qu'il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire à l'avenir.

 _\- Au fait Eren, Annie m'a dit que tu pensais à chercher un travail, c'est vrai?_

 _\- Oui?_

 _\- Il y a un bar qui a ouvert dans le quartier Est et les propriétaires recherchent un serveur. Par contre..._

Il lui tendit un bout de papier qu'Eren déplia l'air dubitatif. Il ne pouvait pas le dire à voix haute franchement? « _Le bar en question est un bar gay. Si ça se sait tu seras mal vu. C'est presque une tradition d'être homophobe ici alors, si tu acceptes ce travail, fais attention..._ » Mais dans quelle ville était-il tombé..?

 _\- Merci pour l'info, c'est vraiment cool!_

 _\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Mais vraiment, fais attention. Je ne veux pas t'amener à une situation qui pourrait vite dégénérer._

 _\- T'en fais pas pour ça, je sais me gérer._

Ce qui était totalement faux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait un studio et qu'il devait subvenir à ses propres besoins qu'il y arrivait. Preuve en était, un mois après son arrivée, il était déjà dans la galère. Il commença à ranger ses affaires et salua Armin. Il revînt cependant quelques secondes plus tard pour lui demander un renseignement.

 _\- Comment on y accède? Je ne suis pas de la ville et-_

 _\- Prends la ligne 2. Arrêtes toi à l'arrêt «Titan». Le bar se trouve juste en face._

 _\- Merci Armin. Au plaisir de te revoir!_

Enfin un petit rayon de lumière dans sa vie. Ça annonçait de grande chose, il en était persuadé!

Mais... Il ne devrait pas.

La chute allait être rude.

Très rude.

* * *

 **Réponse(s) au(x) Review(s) :**

 **Lilithika** : Bonjour, bonsoir! Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de te revoir ici! D'accord je comprends! Pour la rencontre Eren Levi, après relecture, j'ai rajouté quelques phrases. Ton commentaire m'a énormément servi, merci beaucoup! Oh en effet, j'avais oublié un mot... Je l'ai rajouté. Cela fait cinq ans que Petra travaille au cabinet de Levi. J'en serai ravie!


	5. Chapter 5

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il était arrivé à destination mais... Il n'avait pas osé entrer et préférait admirer les lieux. Tout d'abord, il trouvait l'endroit vraiment splendide. La bâtisse était ancienne mais elle se liait parfaitement avec les quelques pièces modernes qu'Eren pouvait voir de là où il était. Les lumières semblaient assez reposantes... En bref, il adorait vraiment le lieu. Cependant, les paroles du petit blond restait bloquées dans sa caboche. Pourquoi hésitait-il d'ailleurs? Il n'était pas du genre à s'aplatir devant de potentiels risques! Se tapotant les joues pour se donner du courage, il traversa la route et s'engouffra dans le bar « _les dévoreurs d'emmerdes_ ». Quel nom d'ailleurs!

 _\- Bonjour._

 _\- Un nouveau! Farlan, ouvres une bouteille!_

 _\- Tais-toi Isabelle,_ «Farlan» s'approcha de lui, _excuses-là elle est assez speed. Tu désires?_

 _\- Je viens pour l'annonce._

Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'ambiance était présente. Farlan, qui semblait être âgé d'une trentaine d'année, était blond. Sa sœur, Isabelle, avait des cheveux rosés, teints bien évidemment. Durant l'entretien qu'il dû passer, il avait apprit qu'ils avaient décidé d'ouvrir ce bar ensemble pour dire « _Merde aux homophobes de la ville_ ». Il y avait visiblement une raison derrière tout ça mais il n'avait pas demandé laquelle; Ça les regardait et puis, si ça concernait la ville, il le saurait tôt ou tard. Bien que le bar soit pour les personnes homosexuelles, les associés ne l'étaient pas. « _Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne le sommes pas que nous ne pouvons pas les apprécier. Nous sommes tous des êtres humains après tout_.» Eren avait apprécié cette manière de penser. Au moins dans ce lieu, il ne serait pas rejeté pour son orientation sexuelle. C'était vraiment horrible d'être mis de côté pour ça... Surtout que ça ne regardait personne. Heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas confié à ses amis de fac... Qui sait ce qu'il aurait subi comme critiques?

 _\- Je veux que tu saches à quoi t'attendre si jamais tu travailles ici._

 _\- Si vous voulez parler des insultes ou je ne sais quoi d'autres, ce n'est pas la peine, on m'a déjà mis au courant._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses?_

 _\- J'emmerde les cons._

Finalement, il avait été pris à l'essai. Le frère et la sœur avaient aimé son culot. Si jamais il était pris, il travaillerait de «nuit». Autrement dit, il commencerait à dix-neuf heure et finirait à cinq heure. Pour ne pas faire de chichis inutiles, il avait déjà prévu d'arranger ses horaires d'étude. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de cracher sur ce travail. Il en avait bien trop besoin pour ça. Le Lundi, Mercredi, vendredi et Dimanche il ne travaillerait pas. Farlan ayant compris qu'il était étudiant (il avait volontairement omis ce fait pendant l'entretien) il avait décidé de lui accorder des nuits pour qu'il puisse réussir à concilier travail et faculté. C'était tout à fait honorable.

 _\- Tu es libre ce soir? On aimerait te prendre à l'essai._

 _\- Bien sûr, à quelle heure?_

 _\- Vingt-heure. Tu finirais à quatre heure._

 _\- En revanche, tu ne sauras pas payé. On ne paie jamais pour les essais._

 _\- Ça me va. Je reviendrais ce soir!_

Il salua les acolytes et se rendit à l'arrêt de bus. Il était soulagé, son entretien s'était plutôt bien déroulé et les associés étaient vraiment sympathiques. Il était réellement impatient d'être vingt-heure.

 _\- Eren, attends!_

Surpris, il se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez sur Isabelle qui semblait déjà essoufflée de sa mini-course.

 _\- On a oublié de te parler de la tenue vestimentaire! La nuit, il fait très chaud dans le bar et Farlan impose une tenue réglementaire. Chemise blanche et pantalon noir sont obligatoires. Tu es libre de porter ta chemise comme bon te semble cependant,_ elle se retourna et vit le bus arriver au loin, _je pense que c'est tout... A ce soir et fais attention à toi sur la route!_

 _\- A ce soir._

Le soir était vite arrivé et quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand il avait vu le monde présent dans le bar! Ça changeait de la journée! Quand il s'y était rendu, il n'y avait tout simplement aucuns clients alors que là... C'était tout simplement bondé. Le volume de la musique devait être à son maximum tant il allait fort! Il pouvait entendre distinctement les paroles de la chanson alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore passé la porte. C'était tout simplement gé-ni-al. Ouvrant la petite porte, l'ambiance le frappa en plein visage. Bonté divine! La piste qui avait été aménagée était pleine à craquée et plus aucuns sièges du comptoir n'étaient vides. Avec beaucoup de mal, il se rendit derrière le bar et tapota l'épaule de la jeune serveuse.

 _\- Ah Eren! Tu peux..._

 _\- Je ne t'entends pas, tu as dis quoi?!_

 _\- J'AI DIS, TU PEUX COMMENCER A T'ÉCLATER! JE M'OCCUPE DU COTE DROIT, VA A GAUCHE!_

Même en la voyant hurler, il eut un mal fou à la comprendre. Il se plaça du côté gauche comme lui avait indiquée sa patronne et commença à débarrasser les verres vides délaissés par leurs propriétaires. L'alcool avait l'air de couler à flot mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il y avait énormément de viandes saoules. En réalité, il n'y avait qu'un type qui semblait complètement ailleurs. Il se lamentait tout seul sur sa chaise et avait l'air de parler à quelqu'un d'invisible. C'était particulièrement étrange à voir. Il vérifia que personne ne souhaitait une quelconque boisson et se dirigea vers cet homme à l'air déprimé. Par chance, la musique se calma légèrement et il put entamer la conversation.

 _\- Tu vas bien?_

 _\- Si je vais bien? Tu m'as demandé si j'allais bien? Bien sur que non, ça ne va pas bien! Rien ne va bien dans ce monde pourri!_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu devrais être heureux, c'est la fête, t'es entouré de plein de gens! L'ambiance est bonne en plus!_

 _\- Ce qui ne va pas, c'est que MON Marco est partis en voyage et m'a complètement oublié. J'dois y aller m'a-t-il dit, mais est-ce qu'il a pensé à moi? Que nenni!_

 _\- Marco, c'est ton copain?_

 _\- Ouai, et je t'interdis de le toucher, il est trop beau pour toi! Et t'façon il est à moi, mais là il est en voyage puis il-_

Il remarqua un homme l'appeler pour être servis et il décolla immédiatement de son emplacement. Le garçon alcoolisé était entrain de vanter toutes les qualités de son petit-ami tel que ses adorables petites taches de rousseurs, son sourire, sa gentillesse... Bref, rien de bien intéressant. L'absence d'Eren ne sembla toutefois pas le chagriner plus que ça car il continuait son monologue, seul. Drôle de spécimen.

Son service reprit, et il géra assez bien les multiples demandes sous l'œil avertis de la petite Isabelle. Le côté gauche du bar regroupait généralement les personnes alcoolisés ainsi que les «gros lourdauds» comme aimait les appeler Farlan. En l'observant, elle avait pu remarquer que leur nouvel apprenti avait une technique bien à lui pour se débarrasser de ce genre de clients assez particuliers; Commencer la conversation, les inciter à boire des boissons sans pour autant les saouler, et les envoyer danser avec quelqu'un qui pouvait potentiellement être intéressé par eux. Le petit était un observateur hors-pair.

Vers trois heures du matin, Eren étouffait. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud a force de courir un peu partout. Il ouvrit les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise et quelqu'un le siffla. Par politesse Eren lui sourit mais partit à l'opposer. Se faire draguer était une chose, se faire draguer par un type chauve ayant la cinquantaine en était une autre. Soudain, il remarqua que sa patronne montait sur le comptoir, micro en main. Par réflexe il s'était approché au cas-où elle ne tombait. Il entendit la musique se baisser au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce que le bar ne soit plongé dans un silence d'incompréhension.

 _\- Vous avez pu remarquer qu'il y avait un nouvel arrivant dans l'équipe,_ elle le pointa du doigt et Eren se sentit rosir, _il s'agit d'Eren. Il est en période d'essais, vous en avez pensé quoi?_

Il y eut des sifflements, des hurlements et certains tambourinèrent même sur le comptoir. C'était fou. C'était incroyable. C'était surréaliste et il adorait ça. Isabelle l'incita à la rejoindre et deux secondes plus tard, il était debout à ses côtés.

 _\- A ce que je vois vous l'avez apprécié,_ elle attrapa le bras d'Eren et le leva, _félicitations Eren, t'es embauché! FAIS PETER LA MUSIQUE FARLAN, WHOOOOO!_

La musique se relança et là, ce fut le plus gros bordel qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il eut juste le temps de rattraper le micro que la jeune femme s'était élancée dans la foule telle une rock star. Tout le monde dansait, sautait au rythme de la musique. Il se dépêcha de descendre afin d'éviter une chute et recommença son boulot. Il était pris. Il était pris, bon sang! Il était heureux et cela se voyait sur son visage. Il souriait comme un imbécile. Comprenant qu'il était désormais seul à s'occuper du bar, il posa un torchon sur l'une de ses épaules et prit les commandes qui affluaient de tous les côtés. Ça n'en finissait pas! Il essayait de toutes les prendre, de les exécuter, et de les ramener de plus en plus vite sans casser quoi que ce soit. Certains le félicitèrent, d'autres lui disaient qu'ils étaient contents d'avoir sa bouille dans leur bar favoris et une jeune fille, qui avait atterrit derrière le bar il ne savait comment, lui tapa l'épaule. Ouai, pour la première fois depuis un peu plus d'un mois, il était tout simplement heureux. Et ça faisait du bien.

 _\- Ymir, je t'ai déjà dis d'aller devant le bar!_

 _\- Oh ça va l'nouveau, détends-toi! Allez, bois ça!_

 _\- Non! Allez, bouges ! Regardes, Historia t'attends!_

 _\- Même pas une nuit q't'es là et tu connais d'jà mon point faible, tss._

Quatre heure moins le quart. « _Déjà_?» Il était presque déçu que ce soit la fin de son service. Il essaya de nettoyer le mieux qu'il pu l'arrière du comptoir; c'était dingue toute la quantité de liquide qui y avait coulé, et il appela Isabelle, en vain. Bon. Pour éviter de laisser le bar sans surveillance, il y resta et continua son travail, oubliant l'heure. De toute manière, il n'avait rien de prévu si ce n'était dormir.

Peu à peu, le bar se désemplissait et ce n'est qu'a quarante cinq qu'il fut totalement vide. Isabelle était souriante et encore pleine d'énergie alors que Farlan était essoufflé mais tout aussi souriant que sa sœur cadette. Il les aida à nettoyer la pièce du mieux qu'il pu et en sortant ils le remercièrent sincèrement. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui serait resté pour les aider.

 _\- Je vais te ramener chez toi. Les bus ne sont pas fiables à cette heure-ci._

Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux, tranquille. Farlan avait prit soin de ne mettre aucunes musiques et le cerveau d'Eren l'en remerciait. Il était tout simplement épuisé. Dans le feu de l'action, il ne s'était pas sentit aussi fatigué mais alors à l'instant présent... Le contre-coup était dur!

 _\- Merci d'être resté plus longtemps. Tu n'étais pas obligé._

 _\- Je n'allais quand même pas laisser le bar sans surveillance. Et puis, avec Ymir dans le parage, je préférais rester!_

 _\- Ah Ymir,_ il l'entendit rire, _elle tient toujours compagnie à Isabelle pendant le service. C'est une habituée._

 _\- Elle est vraiment sympa._

 _\- Elle l'est. Mais elle est aussi un peu trop intrusive parfois._

Farlan avait été étonné du quartier dans lequel il vivait. Selon lui, les personnes avec un caractère semblable au sien fuyaient cet endroit. Trop d'histoires, trop de violences. Eren avait l'habitude, tout le monde lui faisait ce genre de remarques, c'est pourquoi il ne dit rien. C'était son quartier et malgré les problèmes il apprenait à l'aimer. Ou plutôt, il apprenait à y vivre. Arrivant devant chez lui, il remercia son nouveau patron de l'avoir reconduit et une fois rentré, il fila sous la douche. Le froid lui fit un bien fou. Quand il ouvrit la porte de sa salle de bain, Chaton lui sauta dessus avant de miauler de plus en plus fort. Oui vraiment, c'était une super soirée.


	6. Chapter 6

Il entendait au loin son téléphone sonner encore et encore. Voulait-il bouger? Non. Il était bien là, emmitouflé dans sa couette, Chaton à ses côtés. Son téléphone s'arrêta et il soupira de bien être. Si il pouvait, il resterait là pour toujours. Le coupant dans sa rêverie, il réentendit sa sonnerie et dans un élan d'exaspération, il attrapa son cellulaire pour le coller à son oreille.

 _\- Quoi encore?!_

 _\- Ramènes toi immédiatement. T'as de la chance de passer dernier. T'as quarante minutes pour arriver, je ne te rappellerais pas._

Il mit un certain temps à comprendre l'origine de cet appel. Aujourd'hui était Mardi. Mardi 25 Octobre. Le 25 Octobre, il y avait quelque chose, ça il savait. Mais quoi...

 _\- Le test! Le sprint! Merde!_

Il se leva d'un coup et balança sa couette à l'autre bout de la pièce. Heureusement que Chaton se trouvait sur son oreiller car il n'avait pas fait attention à lui. Il s'élança sur sa valise et en sortit un jogging ainsi qu'un T-Shirt à manches langues et fila sous la douche. Bon sang, il avait tellement passé une bonne soirée qu'il en avait oublié de mettre son réveil! Quel boulet il était! Il ressortit les cheveux dégoulinants mais peu importait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arriver en retard, ou du moins de louper son tour. Il servit la nourriture à Chaton, le caressa, prit ses clés et claqua la porte. Treize heure quarante sept, avec un peu de chance il pouvait choper le bus. Il donna tout ce qu'il pu pour atteindre l'arrêt en un temps record et ses efforts payèrent; Une seconde de plus et il aurait pu dire adieu à ses études.

Lorsqu'il arriva au point de Rendez-vous, Annie le fusilla du regard. Il la remercia discrètement et se dirigea, l'air de rien, vers la feuille de passage. Il était contre Thomas et avant eux c'était le duo Berthold-Erd. Et visiblement, ils venaient de terminer.

 _\- Berthold, tu as fais ton meilleur temps, félicitations mon garçon._

C'était à lui. C'était à lui et clairement, il n'était pas prêt. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'échauffer. Il jeta un regard alarmé vers la piste et il remarqua qu'Annie lui disait de repenser à son état d'esprit. La méditation. Il inspira puis expira et se rendit à la ligne de départ. Thomas se dirigea vers lui et ils se serrèrent la main. Il n'avait jamais eu de grandes discussions avec, mais il savait que c'était quelqu'un de très fair-play.

 _\- Placez-vous,_ leurs regards se firent très sérieux et... _Partez!_

Les deux partirent à une vitesse folle, comme si la mort leur courrait après. Se concentrer, il devait se concentrer. Il dépassa Thomas et essaya d'accélérer encore un peu. Il entendit un crack et une douleur lui traversa la jambe. Non. Non. Pas maintenant! Il continua mais il savait d'avance que c'était peine perdue. Il était fini. Il arriva deux secondes après son adversaire et il ne prit pas la peine de connaître son chrono. Il savait d'avance que ça allait être le pire temps qu'il n'ait jamais fais. Il essaya de faire bonne figure, de marcher comme si de rien était. Il y arrivait plutôt bien mais Annie n'était pas dupe. Elle laissa Berthold parler à leurs camarades et elle s'avança vers Eren, l'air plus sombre que jamais.

 _\- C'était quoi ça?_

 _\- Un claquage._

 _\- Abruti. Et ta tête?_

Il avait presque oublié. Instinctivement il porta sa main sur la joue et regarda ailleurs. Ouai... Comment il allait expliquer ça? Clairement, il n'avait pas envie d'envenimer l'amitié Annie-Berthold même si le garçon ne méritait pas d'avoir l'attention de la jeune fille. Il n'était qu'un sombre idiot égoïste.

 _\- Alors?_

 _\- J'ai été agressé dans mon quartier. Rien de grave._

 _\- T'habites Rose, c'est bien ça?_

 _\- Ouai._

 _\- Faut que tu apprennes à te battre._

 _\- Au fait, remercies Armin pour moi, j'ai été pris._

Ils furent interrompus par leur enseignant. Celui-ci s'était placé juste à côté d'eux pour qu'ils se taisent et puissent écouter les instructions. Cela marcha car ils l'écoutèrent avec attention.

 _\- Les résultats seront publiés dans une heure à l'intérieur du bâtiment A. Bonne journée._

A peine l'annonce finie, qu'il se retrouva seul. Tout le monde se dispersait pour aller à divers endroits et Annie ne dérogeait pas à la règle: Elle partit en direction de la bibliothèque, surement pour aller retrouver l'étudiant en lettres. De ce qu'il avait pu voir, Armin semblait tout aussi posé qu'elle. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés. Souriant suite à cette pensée, il partit en direction de l'arrêt de bus. Sa semaine était aménagée pour la période d'examens et il n'avait donc pas cours. Par ailleurs, il avait plutôt mal commencé... Il avait tout intérêt à réussir les écrits.

Contrairement à ce qu'il était censé faire, c'est-à-dire **réviser** , il avait passé son après-midi à dormir. La nuit qu'il venait de passer avait tout simplement eu raison de lui. Il était é-p-u-i-s-é. Il se réveilla vers dix-huit heure, une nouvelle fois à cause de son téléphone. Mais qu'avait-il fait de mal au bon Dieu? Ne pouvait-il pas simplement dormir pour être de nouveau en pleine forme? Apparemment non.

 _\- Eren? C'est Farlan! Tu penses pouvoir passer plus tôt pour signer ton contrat? Je dois régler quelques petites affaires et ça m'arrangerait vraiment que-_

 _\- Non, non ça ne me dérange pas. Vous habitez où?_

 _\- Ah super! Je t'envoie ça par SMS! Merci._

« _47 rue du bas sentier... Mais où est-ce que c'est ça encore?_ » Eren perdait patience. Ça devait faire au moins une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'il tournait en voiture dans le centre ville et pas moyen de trouver cette fichue adresse. Par chance, il était tombé sur une petite dame qui lui avait indiqué que ça se trouvait « _aux alentours de la clinique»._ Perdant espoir, il gara sa voiture sur le parking de cette fichue clinique et appela Farlan. La personne qui décrocha fut la sœur de celui-ci.

 _\- Salut Isabelle, dis-moi, ça fait vingt minutes que je tourne, vous habitez où par rapport à la clinique vétérinaire?_

 _\- On habite juste en face!_

 _\- Je suis devant l'entrée de la C.V et je n'ai pas vu de 47._

 _\- 47? On habite au 44! Farlan a dû se tromper! Attends je me mets à la fenêtre. JE SUIS LA WOOOUHOOOU EREN! JE TE VOOOIS!_

Les nombreux passants levèrent la tête vers la source du bruit, curieux de connaître l'identité de la personne dérangeant leur quotidien. Eren éclata de rire face à cette scène, mais surtout à cause d'Isabelle: Celle-ci balançait le bras de gauche à droite, un sourire de gamin collé à son visage. Et elle était censée avoir 24 ans?! Secouant la tête, il traversa la rue en courant et sonna à la maison 44. 47... Il était sûr de trouver tien! Isabelle vînt lui ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard et le força à rentrer en l'empoignant par la manche. Et brutale qui plus est! Elle le relâcha et hurla après son frère pour qu'il descende. Pauvres oreilles...Peut-être devrait-il prendre Rendez-vous chez un ORL histoire de vérifier si tous fonctionnent correctement...

 _\- Mais regardez qui voilà! Notre nouveau barman préféré! Ça va mec?_

 _\- Ouai ça va. Alors comme ça on habite au 47?_

 _\- Ouai pourquoi?_

 _\- Ce ne serait pas le 44 plutôt?_

 _\- Non..._

Isabelle éclata de rire avant de taper son frère sur l'épaule. Bonté divine, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être tête en l'air! Eren les regarda et un sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Ils lui rappelait Mikasa et lui lorsqu'il vivait encore à Maria. Il devrait l'appeler d'ailleurs, leurs conversations commençaient à lui manquer.

 _\- Tu sais que c'est notre ancien numéro de maison Fanfan?_

Farlan regarda sa sœur l'air interdit, avant de rougir comme pas possible. Mais quel imbécile il était! Il le savait en plus! Il s'excusa de nombreuses fois auprès d'Eren avant de quitter la pièce pour aller chercher le fameux contrat de travail. Pendant ce temps, Isabelle se moquait ouvertement de son frère et cela confirma les pensées qu'Eren avait eu la veille; Ces deux-là étaient vraiment de drôles de numéros.

Il devait être vingt trois heures et Eren s'apprêtait seulement à partir de la maison des Church. Comme prévu, Farlan était partit à son rendez-vous et les avait laissé ensemble. Ne souhaitant pas restée seule, la jeune fille avait proposé à l'étudiant de rester manger. Elle n'aimait pas la solitude, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Elle cherchait toujours à attirer l'attention. « _Un peu comme moi à Maria en fait»_ pensa-t-il. _.._

 _\- A la semaine prochaine! Et fais attention à toi, je n'aimerai pas perdre mon serveur malencontreusement,_ dit-elle en riant.

Eren lui fit un dernier signe et traversa la rue pour rejoindre le parking de la clinique vétérinaire. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il trouva une feuille coincée sous son essuie-glace. Cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à une amende et ça ne le rassurait pas, mais alors pas du tout. _«Voiture mal-garée (garée sur le Parking de la clinique Vétérinaire Loenhardt sans pour autant se rendre à celle-ci.) Montant: 60€»_ Il dû lire plusieurs fois le bout de papier pour réellement comprendre. C'était une blague, n'est-ce-pas? Il était victime d'une caméra cachée? Non vraiment, il enchaînait les problèmes. Cette ville lui portait la poisse. Heureusement qu'il avait un travail... Tout en soupirant, il plia le papier et se dirigea vers la clinique. Sa destination était l'accueil pour connaître le délai de paiement. Le mois prochain l'arrangerait grandement.

Mine de rien, la clinique était vraiment jolie. Toute blanche, accueillante... Mais pas très sympathique au vu de l'amende qu'il venait de recevoir. Devant les portes d'entrée se trouvaient des bancs, surement pour les passants. « _Tout semble bon pour attirer la clientèle...»_ Quelqu'un passa devant Eren telle une furie mais fut aussitôt recalé par un vigile. Fronçant les sourcils face à cette scène, il décida de s'arrêter pour observer de quoi il s'agissait. Curieux? Oh ça oui!

 _\- Dégages d'ici Ackerman._

 _\- Vous m'avez ruiné! Vous n'êtes que des enflures!_

 _\- Tu veux que j'appelle les flics, c'est ça?_

 _\- Je vais cramer vos locaux! Il ne vous restera plus rien, exactement comme ce que vous m'avez fais! Bande de connards!_

 _\- Très bien t'as gagné._

 _\- Attendez!_

Eren s'avança vers le vigile et se frotta la nuque tant il était gêné par la situation. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver Mr Ackerman ici, et encore moins bourré. Devait-il appeler Petra? Non, elle travaillait et elle était la seule à pouvoir s'occuper du cabinet en l'absence du vétérinaire. Il devait ramener le petit homme chez lui, enfin si c'était possible...

 _\- Oh, je t'ai parlé, qu'est-ce que tu veux?!_

 _\- Je peux le ramener si vous voulez, je sais où il habite._

 _\- Ah?,_ son regard se posa sur le vétérinaire dédaigneusement, _c'est ton jour de chance Ackerman. Dégagez avant que je ne change d'avis._

Contrairement à ce qu'il eut pu penser, le vétérinaire l'avait suivis sans faire d'histoires. Eren l'avait installé à l'arrière pour qu'il puisse s'allonger, sa tête balançant dangereusement vers l'avant. Alors qu'il était à peine sortie du parking, Eren avait pu remarquer que son passager s'était endormit. Pas étonnant vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Malgré le froid qui s'installait en ville, il avait le front dégoulinant et les pommettes légèrement rosées à cause de l'alcool. Il devait surement étouffer dans son gros pull gris. Il reporta son attention sur la route et c'est sans encombres qu'ils arrivèrent au cabinet vétérinaire.

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, Petra sortit de la petite maisonnette comme à son habitude. Eren lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et lui expliqua du mieux qu'il pu la situation. Il semblerait que l'homme soit sortit pendant que la petite assistante devait se trouver dans le cagibi. Non pas qu'il doive annoncer chacune de ses sorties mais elle aurait aimé être au courant. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle partit ouvrir la porte d'entrée et la retînt pour qu'ils puissent entrer sans faire de bruit. Eren de son côté essaya de réveiller son passager mais en vain.

 _\- Monsieur Ackerman, s'il vous plaît, réveillez-vous...!_

 _\- Essaies de le porter... Je vais te montrer sa chambre._

Il regarda Petra puis le vétérinaire. Il sentait ses joues se colorer de gêne. Pas qu'il était coincé ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre mais... Et si il se réveillait? Il n'osait imaginer. Retenant son souffle, il attrapa les chevilles de l'homme et le fit glisser de manière à ce qu'il puisse le porter sans se cogner. Il laissa sa portière ouverte, et se dirigea vers l'entrée du cabinet. L'homme avait beau être plus petit qu'Eren, il pouvait aisément sentir qu'il était musclé. Il pesait son poids le râleur! Petra referma la voiture à sa place puis revînt pour finalement lui montrer la chambre de son patron. Monter les escaliers ne fut pas chose aisée, si bien qu'il avait du les monter de côté pour éviter que les jambes du propriétaire des lieux ne salissent les murs. Comment pouvait-on dormir aussi bien dans une telle position d'ailleurs?! Quoi qu'il en soit, l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité n'y était pas pour rien.

 _\- Poses-le sur le lit. Quoique... Attends, je vais enlever la couette. Enlèves-lui ses chaussures s'il te plait, déjà que ça ne va pas lui plaire de s'être endormis dans ses vêtements alors évitons lui la crise de nerfs..._ Soupira-t-elle.

La jeune fille partit s'occuper de l'animal qu'ils gardaient, ils avaient enfin un client alors ils ne devaient surtout pas le négliger, et Eren suivit ses consignes. C'était extrêmement gênant de s'occuper d'un inconnu, chez lui. Une fois fait, il posa les chaussures dans le placard à chaussures. Tout était étiqueté. _«Ce type serait-il maniaque?»_ Il replaça la couette correctement et sortit. Il salua Petra et décida de rentrer. Il était crevé. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cet homme, Ackerman, avait dû en baver pour se mettre dans un tel état. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu se prendre la tête avec le vigile, il avait su à l'instant même que la vie ne l'avait pas épargné et que c'était un homme brisé. Une chose était sûr, l'argent ne devait malheureusement pas être son seul problème et cela attrista l'étudiant au plus au point.

* * *

 **Réponse(s) au(x) Review(s) :**

 **:** Oh merci! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec les chapitres à venir !


	7. Chapter 7

Début décembre. Le climat d'Isayama avait complètement changé. La ville était ensevelie sous un épais manteau de neige depuis maintenant deux semaines et Eren était tout simplement émerveillé par ce spectacle. Au départ, il avait détesté car pour lui, la neige n'était qu'un mythe. Sa région étant trop chaude, il était plutôt habitué au soleil chaud et brûlant. Pour supporter le froid, il portait de gros pulls en laine ainsi qu'un énorme manteau. Il s'était aussi acheté un bonnet, son écharpe ne suffisant plus. Annie, qui elle était habituée à ce genre de température, n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à se moquer de lui lorsqu'elle l'avait vu arriver. Bon sang ce qu'il avait l'air ridicule. Lui s'en fichait, le principal étant qu'il ait chaud. Néanmoins, aspect positif, il ne pouvait que l'avouer, les paysages étaient désormais magnifiques, surtout du côté de la forêt. Ymir, la fille qui avait pour habitude de tenir compagnie à Isabelle durant son service, l'avait emmené aux abords de la ville sous prétextes « _qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire touriste du Sud_ » et « _qu'il ne connaissait pas les bonnes choses de la vie_ ». Ainsi, il s'était retrouvé à manger dehors sous un temps neigeux. Mais bon, il ne devait pas râler car il avait vraiment apprécié ce moment.

 _\- Mais t'as pas fini ouai? Arrêtes de te dandiner comme ça, on dirait qu'tu vas a ton premier rancard!_

 _\- Tu t'rends pas compte, si j'ai pas validé mon semestre ou quoi, je suis bon pour abandonner les études! Adieu la bourse!_

 _\- Mais tu l'auras petite tête!_

 _\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr._

Mercredi 10 Décembre, jour des résultats concernant ses partiels. Il était totalement angoissé. Il savait qu'il s'était raté en beauté. Si il se rendait à la fac, c'était avant tout pour se donner bonne conscience (et accessoirement ne pas paraître lâche aux yeux de cet «attardé» de Bertl'. Entre les deux plus rien allait, au plus grand dam de la petite russe. Même si Annie appréciait bien plus Eren, elle ne pouvait se permettre de se mettre Berthold à dos. Pression parentale d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre. Néanmoins, elle ne se gênait pas pour autant de venir le voir quand elle le souhaitait ; Annie était un électron libre et lui interdire quelque chose relevait du domaine de Dieu. Du moins, si il existait.

Sortant de ses pensées, il observa Ymir du coin de l'œil; A force de tenir le bar, les deux étaient devenus amis. C'était vraiment une chic fille. Malgré ses airs de garçon manqué, elle pouvait être aussi sensible qu'Historia, sa petite amie. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec Christa (surnom donné à Historia pour son côté angélique) elle était avec l'étudiant. Intrusive? Ça ne le dérangeait pas, après tout, la compagnie, il adorait ça.

 _\- Au fait, merci de m'accompagner, t'étais pas obligée._

 _\- Tu veux rire? Je veux voir ta tête se décomposer en voyant que t'as tout déchiré! J'aime quand on me doit des restos!_

 _\- Ca ne plairait pas à Christa ça,_ dit-il malicieux

 _\- Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Allez bouges-toi et va voir ta note. Y'a d'ja plein d'gens._

Eren se frotta la nuque, plus stressé que jamais. Il aurait très bien pu les voir sur internet mais non, bien sûr, il avait cédé à sa fierté! Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança vers le panneau d'affichage. Quand il passa dans le troupeau qui traînait devant celui-ci, il entendit des rires ainsi que des moqueries à son égard. Étaient-ils sûrs d'être en âge d'accéder aux cours supérieur? Il en doutait sincèrement. En arrivant devant la liste, son visage s'assombrit aussitôt. Il n'y en avait pas une mais deux; Celle des admis et celle des rejetés. Sans surprise, il était sûr celle des refusés. Enfin, des refusés... Il était le seul a ne pas avoir validé son semestre et ceci expliquait les railleries. Soupirant face à ses maudits résultats (il n'était même pas en rattrapage! ) il tomba nez-à-nez avec celui qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir. Dieu n'existait finalement pas, il n'y avait plus aucuns doutes possibles.

 _\- Bha alors_ _ **campagnard**_ _c'est quoi c'est résultats pitoyables?_

 _\- Ils le sont déjà moins que ton humour, c'est rassurant._

 _\- Quoi t'as-_

 _\- Oooh la, l'Berth' aux grands pieds elle va se calmer._

Eren se pencha vers la gauche pour voir son amie. Il n'avait même pas remarqué l'écart de la foule à son passage. De quoi avaient-ils peur? De son homosexualité? Que ce soit contagieux? Quelle bonne blague. Il avait l'impression de revivre au Moyen-Âge avec leurs conneries. Ça le foutait véritablement en rogne.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut la guinasse?_

 _\- T'as pas trouvé mieux? C'est du vu et revu Berthold, tu me déçois là..._

Eren donna un coup d'épaule au plus grand pour pouvoir passer. Tout dégénéra à cet instant.

Berthold le poussa et n'ayant pas eu le temps de réagir, Eren s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Des éclats de rire se firent entendre de la part du petit groupe les entourant et il vit rouge. Il se releva aussitôt et attrapa Berthold par le col. Ce fut une bataille de regards pendant de longues secondes puis soudain le plus petit claqua la tête de son adversaire contre la vitre protégeant les listes; Elle ne se brisa pas mais Berthold saignait. S'en rendant compte, celui-ci fonça sur Eren. Les coups pleuvaient entre eux. Personne n'intervenait, préférant savoir lequel des deux allait l'emporter sur l'autre. C'était un véritable massacre. Berthold était sur le dos, à demi-inconscient, la lèvre en sang. Eren était sur lui et le frappait, encore et encore, lui faisant payer son agression. Ça avait beau remonter, il n'avait pas oublié. Oh ça non. Il était comme possédé ; Chaque coups donnés lui procuraient un sentiment de bien être pur et dur. Soudain, il sentit une main le tirer en arrière; Annie.

 _\- Ça suffit. Rentre chez toi._ elle murmura ensuite, _tu vas avoir des problèmes sinon._

Eren se retourna, prêt à rappliquer mais se ravisa aussitôt. Son amie affichait un air menaçant, effrayant. Il savait qu'Annie pouvait être des plus dangereuses lorsqu'elle était dans cet état. C'était entre autre le côté sombre de sa personnalité. Toujours se méfier des gens trop calmes, toujours... Soupirant néanmoins de frustration, il se releva non sans donner un dernier coup à Berthold. Il était fier de le voir aussi pitoyable, extrêmement fier. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il retenait toute frustration et se défouler ainsi l'avait apaisé. Il rejoignit Ymir qui l'attendait à la sortie, tout sourire. Eren était un assez grand garçon et il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'encouragements de sa part pour se battre. Et puis si elle pouvait éviter les emmerdes... Son casier judiciaire l'en remerciait!

 _\- Tu m'dois un repas, j'me suis foiré._

 _\- Ouai ouai,_ dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, _et fais gaffe, tu commences à contracter t'mots. C'pas particulièrement sexy._

 _\- De la faute à qui, hein?_

 _\- J'n'ai jamais été un bon exemple._

Finalement, ils avaient opté pour un fast-food à emporter. Simple, rapide et efficace. Eren avait proposé à la jeune fille de venir manger chez lui, histoire de ne pas attraper froid une nouvelle fois en déjeunant à l'extérieur. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent chez le jeune homme, installés sur le matelas toujours posé négligemment à terre. Eren n'avait ni les moyens, ni l'envie d'aller chercher un lit. De toute manière, ce n'était pas une priorité pour lui. Du moment qu'il dormait bien, c'était le principal.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, la jeune n'arrêtait pas d'éternuer au grand dam d'Eren qui voyait des petits bouts d'Hamburgers s'étaler de plus en plus dans ses draps.

 _\- Bordel Ymir, fais attention!_

 _\- Oh ça va hein,_ elle éternua une nouvelle fois, _j'sais pas c'qui-_

Elle arrêta net sa phrase et posa un regard sombre dans le dos d'Eren. Il entendit Chaton miauler et il éclata aussitôt de rire. Bon sang, Ymir était allergique aux poils de chat! Il posa ses nuggets dans un coin de son lit et partit vers la salle-de-bain. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, médicaments en mains. Heureusement que sa mère lui avait donné une boite «anti-allergies» avant son départ!

 _\- Tiens, ça calmera ta crise,_ dit-il en essayant de calmer son rire.

 _\- T'aurais pu m'dire que t'avais un chat! J'aurais pu mourir!_

 _\- Ma pauvre... J'aurais presque pitié pour toi... Ah non en fait!_

 _\- T'es qu'une enflure... Campagnard._

Ce qui était bien avec la jeune fille, c'est qu'il était sûr qu'elle ne se moquait pas sérieusement. Le diction « _qui aime bien châtie bien_ » prenait tout son sens avec Ymir. Au moment de partir, elle l'invita a les rejoindre, Christa et elle, aux dévoreurs d'emmerdes. Il avait accepté, remettant la résolution de ses problèmes à plus tard.

Cette fois-ci, il avait décidé de prendre sa voiture malgré les conseils de ses patrons. Si quelqu'un reconnaissait son tas de ferrailles, une personne du parti homophobes par exemple, il risquerait d'avoir de nombreux problèmes. Il était partis du principe qu'un peu plus ou un peu moins, il n'était plus vraiment à ça près. Comme à l'accoutumé, Eren se sentit dans son élément dès son entrée. Alcools, fête, bonne humeur... Tout ça faisait parti de son univers et il en était fier. « _Au diable les études et vis une vie de débauche!»_ lui hurla une petite voix. Pour pouvoir accéder au bar sans gêner qui que ce soit, il se mit à danser sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Était-il ridicule? Était-il provocant? Rien de tout ça ne l'intéressait et il s'en fichait royalement. Alors qu'il arrivait doucement mais surement à sa destination, il entendit Izzy, surnom qu'il donnait à Isabelle, l'appeler malgré la musique qui hurlait dans la pièce. Comment avait-elle pu le repérer parmi tout ce monde? Pas de doutes, elle avait l'œil.

 _\- Salut Izzy._

 _\- Tu devrais pas être entrain de réviser toi?_ Elle lui tendit un verre de vodka, _je ne te félicite pas._

 _\- C'est que tu commençais à me manquer..!_

 _\- Désolé poussin mais ton irrésistible accent du Sud ne prends pas sur moi!_

Il continua de déblatérer, de rire avec Isabelle pendant que celle-ci s'occupait de ses commandes. Eren était heureux et riait pour un oui ou pour un non. Il regarda son verre et essaya de se rappeler désespérément le nombre de centilitres de vodka qu'il avait pu ingurgiter depuis qu'il était installé au comptoir; Il abandonna bien vite l'idée. Alors qu'il luttait garder contenance, il vit Isabelle s'accroupir derrière le bar. Il savait ce qui se trouvait à cet emplacement et il trouvait ça vraiment étrange. Pourquoi diable préparait-elle un thé à cette heure? Ça n'avait tout simplement aucun sens!

 _\- Rends-moi service Eren et va le porter à la table du fond. Il y a beaucoup trop de monde pour que je m'absente ne serait-ce que quelques secondes._

 _\- C'est comme si c'était fait chef!_ Dit-il en attrapant la tasse des deux mains.

Eren souriait comme un imbécile tout en essayant de ne pas faire tomber la boisson chaude. Il souriait car il allait enfin connaître l'identité du mystérieux client. Depuis qu'il travaillait là, il se demandait à qui pouvait être destinée la petite boîte de thé noir cachée sous le comptoir. Sérieusement, qui buvait du thé à minuit? Il repéra bien vite la table et il essaya de paraître le plus sérieux possible. De dos, la silhouette lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais impossible pour lui de l'identifier à cause de son état. Il n'aurait pas dû boire autant.

 _\- Votre thé noir est servi! Ça vous fera 1,20€._

L'homme fit glisser la monnaie sur la table et Eren pu enfin mettre un nom sur le client mystérieux; Ackerman. La surprise dû se lire sur son visage car il le vit froncer des sourcils, un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient habituellement.

 _\- Je...Excusez-moi, je ne pensais pas vous voir ici. Enfin, je veux dire, c'est pas vraiment le lieu où on a l'habitude de voir des hétéros. Mais vous pouvez rester hein, vous ne gênez pas du tout!_

Il parlait trop et il le savait. Déjà qu'il avait la langue bien pendue en temps normal mais alors alcoolisé... C'était tout simplement une catastrophe. Se rendant compte de sa bêtise, il se frotta la nuque et se répéta mentalement qu'il devait réfléchir avant de parler. Tourner sept fois sa langue avant de parler lui disait toujours sa mère quand il était petit. Il était peut-être temps de mettre ce conseil en application.

 _\- Hétéro hein,_ il le murmura tellement bas qu'Eren ne parvînt pas à le comprendre, _tu parles trop Gamin._

 _\- Eren, je m'appelle Eren. Pas Gamin. Vous n'êtes pas un grand-père alors... Eren convient parfaitement._

Le vétérinaire ne pu retenir son sourire face à cette réplique. Qu'il était con. Pour cacher son amusement, il bu une gorgée de son thé qu'il reposa immédiatement. Bien trop chaud. Ackerman posa son regard sur Eren et le garçon se sentit mal-à-l'aise. C'était tout simplement incroyable le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui.

 _\- T'as pas autre choses à faire que de rester planté là comme un con?_

 _\- Je ne travaille pas ce soir,_ il s'installa à la table sans aucune gêne, _dîtes-moi... Pourquoi du thé? C'est étrange d'en boire la nuit._

 _\- Je ne bois pas d'alcools._

 _\- C'est faux,_ le plus jeune fronça des sourcils, _c'est faux, je vous ai ramené chez vous parce que vous vouliez casser la gueule du père d'Annie. Je vous ai ramené car vous étiez tellement alcoolisé que vous alliez être emmené au commissariat!_

 _\- Alors c'était toi..._

Rien ne se passa pendant de longues minutes. Ackerman sirotait son thé, ignorant parfaitement le plus jeune qui l'observait dans ses moindres détails. Contre toute attente, il l'avait amusé. Ça devait faire des lustres qu'il n'avait pas sourit aussi spontanément. Buvant les dernières gouttes de son breuvage, il posa sa tasse sans aucunes délicatesses faisant sursauter Eren. Il était tellement prit dans ses rêveries qu'il ne l'avait pas vu bouger. Il le regarda mettre son manteau dans le plus grand des calmes tout en se mouvant vers la sortie. Il cru l'entendre murmurer un vague « _Merci, Eren_ » mais... Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Stupide alcool. Soupirant, il attrapa la tasse désormais vide et la ramena à Isabelle qui l'accueillie avec un sourire énigmatique.

 _\- Il t'a tapé dans l'œil n'est-ce-pas?_

 _\- Dis pas n'importe quoi... Il est juste... Intrigant._

Isabelle repartit l'air de rien, mais à force de tenir son petit bar elle avait apprit à reconnaître l'attraction chimique entre deux êtres. Et clairement, ça avait été le cas pour les deux.

* * *

 **Réponse(s) au(x) Review(s) :**

 **Anonyme :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir! Ah bon? Je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte, j'écris comme ça vient héhé. Je n'aime pas vraiment ce genre d'histoires, je préfère faire quelque chose qui n'a pas encore été fait, ou du moins, que je n'ai jamais lu. Pour moi Levi est plus que badass. C'est un personnage tellement profond que ça me rend presque triste de le voir simplement cantonné à ce rôle. Enfin bon, ce n'est que mon avis, excuses-moi je m'égare! J'aime retranscrire un bout de la réalité, du moins, retranscrire quelque chose de possible. Les problèmes d'argent, la dépression, la perte d'un proche... Malheureusement tout ça devient banal et je me suis demandé si ça valait le coup de les mettre en avant dans une fiction... Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec les prochains chapitres à venir!


	8. Chapter 8

_\- Nous sommes vraiment fiers de toi Eren. Surtout ne lâches rien, et ne reviens pas avant d'avoir décroché ton diplôme. Ça décevrait bien trop les parents._

 _\- Quoi, tu veux carrément plus me voir? Je suis déçu Mikasa, moi qui pensais que j'allais te manquer ne serait-ce qu'un peu... On dirait bien que je me suis fourré le doigt dans l'oeil._

 _\- Fourré le doigt dans l'oeil?_

 _\- C'est une expression du nord. Ca veut dire que je me suis trompé, et pas qu'un peu. Enfin bon, t'es quand même une sœur indigne à ne pas vouloir me revoir..._

 _\- Arrêtes tes bétises. Bien sûr que si tu me manques. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais déjà monté pour venir te voir._

 _\- Ah tu vois quand tu veux! Il faut toujours te tirer les vers du nez c'est pas croyable!_

 _\- Espèce d'Idi-_

L'écran se figea quelques instants puis le visage de sa sœur devînt noir. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que son village natal se trouve en zone blanche? Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps... Soupirant d'agacement, il éteignit son ordinateur portable et se dirigea vers Chaton qui dormait paisiblement sur son matelas. Au moins, lui était heureux. Il repensa aux propos de Mikasa et sa gorge se serra aussitôt. « _Ne reviens pas avant d'avoir décroché ton diplôme. Ça décevrait les parents.»_ Comment pouvait-il espérer retourner un jour à Maria? Il avait lamentablement échoué en moins d'un semestre. Il avait dû se désinscrire et dire adieu à sa bourse. Dans quelques jours il risquait de devenir un sans domicile fixe. Il était tout simplement le déshonneur de la famille.

 _\- Et comme d'habitude, j'ai tout foiré,_ murmura-t-il tristement.

Il glissa dans son lit tout en essayant de ne pas déranger le petit animal. Il avait échoué. Lui, Eren Jaëger, le garçon qui ne supporte pas décevoir qui que ce soit, allait décevoir sa famille. En fait, il ne valait pas mieux que cet infâme Berthold. Lui au moins, il réussissait. Cette simple constatation le fit se sentir minable. Il n'aurait jamais dû partir. Il aurait dû rester, et subir encore et encore la pression de ses parents. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête? Finalement, il sombra dans les bras de Morphée sur ces sombres pensées...

 _\- Oh du con tu vas te bouger ouai? On va pas attendre cent cinquante ans derrière cette putain de porte!_

 _\- Non mais vous avez pas bientôt fini oui? Respectez le un peu!_

 _\- Oui pardon Mademoiselle. Jaeger ouvre cette putain de porte!_

Eren ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. C'était quoi ce raffut? Il resta dans le coaltar pendant encore quelques minutes puis se leva rapidement une fois qu'il comprit la situation. Malheureusement pour lui, en ouvrant la porte il se prit le poing de son propriétaire dans la joue.

 _\- Mon Dieu Eren, ça va? Espèce de brute, je vous avais dis d'attendre dans le calme!_

 _\- Oh ça va, il est résistant l'gamin. Bon j'peux m'casser maintenant?_

 _\- Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de rester avec moi._

Il regardait la scène, sans dire un mot. Qu'est-ce que Petra venait faire chez lui? Qu'est-ce que son propriétaire faisait avec elle? Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si inquiète? Bien trop d'interrogations qui lui donnaient bien mal à la tête.

 _\- Bon sang Eren, tu m'as fais peur! Tu ne peux pas répondre au téléphone?_

 _\- Je dormais désolé._

 _\- Tu as une petite mine... Tout va bien?_

La petite rousse entra par elle-même et il ferma la porte à clefs. C'était devenu un réflexe depuis son agression. Il la regarda inspecter son studio à la recherche d'il ne savait trop quoi. Elle agissait comme une mère poule et ça avait le don de l'irriter.

 _\- Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois plus à la faculté?_

 _\- Pardon? J'peux savoir comment tu sais ça?_

 _\- Je voulais venir te chercher, histoire de te faire une surprise. Je suis passée à ton UFR et étrangement Eren Jaëger ne fait pas partis de la liste des élèves._

 _\- Mais... Non mais de quel droit tu fouilles comme ça?! Est-ce que je fouille dans ta vie privée moi? Non, pas que je sache!_

 _\- Mais... Mais enfin Eren, calmes-toi, il n'y a rien de mal dans le fait que tu ais arrêté la fac. Ce n'est pas fait pour tout le monde, c'est tout. Allez, respires un bon coup et hop hop hop._

 _\- Ouai, on va dire ça,_ sa tête lui fit atrocement mal d'un coup, _Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas un Doliprane ou quelque chose dans le genre? J'ai super mal au crâne..._

Petra fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du jeune homme. Maintenant qu'elle faisait attention, c'est vrai qu'il était un peu rouge. Elle posa doucement sa main froide sur son front et le constat fut sans appel; Il était malade. Elle fouilla dans son sac mais ne trouva malheureusement pas le médicament tant désiré. Elle soupira et se gratta la joue, essayant de trouver une solution.

 _\- Je vais passer à la pharmacie, tu peux me passer un peu de monnaie? Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi._

 _\- J'ai pas un rond._

 _\- Bon... Mets ton manteau, on va au cabinet pour récupérer mon porte-feuille._

 _\- T'es quand même pas entrain de me dire que tu conduis sans papiers?_

Il la vit soupirer et il leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse. Petra était tout simplement inconsciente. Il attrapa son manteau, son écharpe ainsi que son bonnet et s'emmitoufla dedans. Il s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas ses chaussures. Il corrigea bien vite ce détail, fourra Chaton dans son écharpe et ils se mirent en route pour de bon.

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Eren? On prend ma voiture!_

 _\- Je prends mes papiers. Il est hors de question que je monte dans le véhicule d'une sans papiers._

 _\- Une sans-papiers?!_

Il ria face à la mine déconcertée que lui faisait la petite rousse et ils partirent direction le cabinet vétérinaire.

Longer la forêt avec un temps pareil détendait Eren. C'était apaisant, sublime. Malheureusement, ils arrivèrent bien vite à destination et à peine eut-il garé la voiture que la passagère sortit en trombe pour s'engouffrer dans la petite maisonnette. « _Toujours dans l'extrême celle-ci._ » pensa-t-il.

Pour ne pas attendre indéfiniment, il décida de la rejoindre et de saluer le vétérinaire. Bien qu'il était évidemment qu'il ne le portait pas dans ce cœur, la politesse restait de rigueur.

 _\- Bonjour._

 _\- Bonjour Gamin._

Il fut surpris d'obtenir une réponse puis il se souvînt de la soirée au bar. Il avait carrément essayé de flirter avec le vétérinaire. A ce souvenir, il se mit à rougir et essaya de trouver une source de distraction. Ackerman ne manquait pas une miette de ce spectacle plus que pitoyable et décida d'enfoncer le clou.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a **Eren**? On assume pas d'avoir fait du rentre-dedans à un **hétérosexuel?**_

 _\- Vous y allez un peu fort quand même... J'étais bourré. Et puis, je n'ai pas fais de rentre-dedans. Juste... Euh... J'ai essayé de sympathiser?_

 _\- C'est ça, on y croit. On y croit._

Le silence habituel reprit vite place mais l'atmosphère avait quelque peu changée. Eren pouvait aisément le sentir. Ce n'était plus cette impression de rejet mais plutôt.. une sensation de bien-être? Le mot était mal choisis, mais il se sentait à l'aise. Une demi-heure passa et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Petra mettait autant de temps. Le cabinet n'était pourtant pas bien grand, il ne fallait pas exagérer!

 _\- Tires pas cette tronche,_ dit le vétérinaire en revenant du cagibi, _elle est au téléphone._

 _\- D'accord._

 _\- Viens-là plutôt,_ Eren s'approcha et il se fit «fusiller», _39,5. T'es plutôt résistant. On dirait simplement que tu as un coup de chaud._

 _\- C'est le cas._

Eren s'essaya sur l'une des nombreuses chaises de la salle d'attente et regarda Chaton jouer avec la petite pelote de laine qu'Ackerman lui avait donné plus tôt. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou. « _J'aimerai tant être un chat. Aucunes contraintes, aucuns problèmes.»_ Alors qu'il allait entamer la discussion avec le petit homme, il remarqua qu'il était seul. Bon... Il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui en attendant que la fièvre ne baisse d'elle-même. Ça aurait été bien mieux, d'autant plus qu'il faisait un froid de canard dans la pièce. Pas de chauffage pour plus d'économies. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de clients...

 _\- Prends ça,_ Ackerman lui tendit une boîte de Doliprane _, Je ne suis pas médecin mais tu devrais te reposer. T'as vraiment une sale gueule Gamin._

 _\- Merci pour le compliment, ça fait toujours plaisir._

Il prit la petite boîte et la glissa dans sa poche de manteau. Pile la bonne taille.

 _\- Comment il s'appelle?_

 _\- Chaton._

 _\- Chaton? T'es pas sérieux quand même?_

 _\- Si. Pourquoi? Ça lui va plutôt bien._

 _\- C'est complètement con ouai. T'imagines sa crédibilité auprès des autres chats quand il sera adulte? Chaton... J'en ai entendu des noms d'arriéré mais alors celui-là, il bat le record._

 _\- C'est un chat. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'on raconte._

 _\- Ah? Ces bestioles sont bien plus intelligentes que nous. Ne les sous-estimes pas._

 _\- Et puis, c'est pas si con que ça... Vous m'appelez bien Gamin. C'est exactement la même chose que pour Chaton._

 _\- Gamin, c'est un surnom. Chaton, c'est son nom. Tu captes la différence ou ton cerveau a fondu sous la chaleur?_

 _\- Un surnom? Ça veut dire que vous m'appréciez?_

 _\- Ça veut surtout dire que tu agis comme un gosse. Et arrêtes de retenir ce qui t'arrange, c'est affligeant._

 _\- Pardon Eren, j'étais au téléphone!_ La petite rousse s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit les deux hommes ensembles _, Oh, vous discutiez?_

 _\- Sur la stupidité de ce gosse._

Vexé par la réflexion, Eren devînt un peu plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà et fusilla du regard le vétérinaire. Qu'il pouvait être désagréable! Il lança un « _On y va?_ » à Petra et celle-ci salua son patron chaleureusement. Eren attendit qu'elle s'engouffre dehors pour revenir assez rapidement devant le comptoir;

 _\- Vous ne payez rien pour attendre! La prochaine fois que je vous verrais au Dévoreurs d'emmerdes un conseil, ne buvez pas votre boisson!_

 _\- C'est une menace?_

 _\- Il se pourrait bien._

Et il fila vers la voiture de Petra qui l'attendait patiemment sur le siège conducteur.

Le trajet était incroyablement silencieux et Eren n'aimait pas ça. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation avec la rousse alors pour combler le vide il alluma la radio; Les infos feraient très bien l'affaire. Enlèvement, vol, famine... Rien de très joyeux. Néanmoins, une information retînt son attention. Une manifestation allait avoir lieu dans la ville. Petra, qui semblait aussi intéressée que lui, augmenta le volume et se gara sur le bas-côté de la route pour pouvoir écouter. Les élections approchant, les citoyens se mobilisaient pour faire entendre leurs voix.

 _\- « Depuis l'indépendance de la ville d'Isayama, les homosexuels sont bien souvent mal-perçus. Pour la première fois depuis 25 ans, une manifestation prônant leurs droits aura lieu. Celle-ci se déroulera le samedi 5 Janvier à partir de 14h. Habitants, ne sortez pas ce jour-là. Des affrontements sont à prévoir selon les forces de l'ordre.»_

 _\- C'est pas vrai... Ils vont vraiment la faire?! Mais ils sont fous!_

 _\- Tu veux rire? C'est génial!_

 _\- Génial? Bon sang Eren, ça se voit que tu n'habites pas ici depuis longtemps! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il n'y ait aucuns événements «gays»! La police ne va pas intervenir, et les opposants ne vont pas se faire prier pour faire un massacre!_

 _\- Il faut se battre pour avoir des droits._

 _\- Non mais je ne dis pas le- Attends, tu ne comptes quand même pas y participer? Tu déconnes là? Je ne te laisserai pas y aller!_

 _\- T'es pas ma mère Petra. Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux. C'est pas normal qu'on soit traité comme des animaux._

 _\- On? Tu veux dire que tu es-_

 _\- Gay? Ouai._

 _\- Oh. Je comprends mieux dans ce cas... Je suppose que je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce-pas?_

 _\- Tu devines bien._

A peine arrivé chez lui qu'Eren avait foncé sur son ordinateur. Il voulait savoir pourquoi son amie était aussi inquiète pour lui quant à cette manifestation. Les habitants étaient certes homophobes mais ils n'allaient quand même pas user de la violence.. N'est-ce-pas? Une fois sa page google ouverte, il tapa rapidement les mots « _Isayama agression_ _»_. Les articles fusèrent; Agression homophobe dans une école, agression supposée homophobe dans un bus, agression d'un couple homosexuel devant un restaurent... Il en frissonnait. Ces gens étaient des barbares. Il continua ses recherches pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Un article caché parmi les autres attira son attention; Un meurtre. Il cliqua dessus et se mit à le lire à voix haute, comme pour s'obliger à y croire.

 **«Meurtre d'un travesti dans les rues d'Isayama.**

 **Ce jeudi 14 Juin 2012, un jeune homme s'est fait agresser à la sortie d'une boite de nuit alors qu'il se trouvait avec son ami. L'ami en question a réussit à s'extirper de ses agresseurs et à appeler la police ainsi qu'une ambulance. Malgré l'arrivée plus que rapide des soigneurs, Hanjie Zoé, jeune travesti affirmé, a succombé à ses blessures. Ce serait un coup de couteau porté à la jugulaire qui lui aurait été fatal.**

 **Pour plus d'informations allez sur...** _»_

Eren était horrifié par ce qu'il venait de lire. Comment pouvait-on tuer quelqu'un pour sa sexualité? Et c'était eux qu'on traitait d'animaux? C'était ridicule. Il éteignit de rage son ordinateur et les larmes coulèrent d'elles-même. Il se sentait honteux, honteux d'appartenir à la race humaine. Honteux de faire partis de cette population. Il frotta ses joues fraîchement humides et prit une grande décision. Pour cet homme, pour les victimes, il allait participer à cette foutue manifestation. Il irait et porterait fièrement le drapeau «gay». Parole de Jaëger.

Le lendemain matin, il retrouva Ymir au dévoreurs d'emmerdes. La jeune femme avait été étonnée de recevoir un message aussi matinal, surtout venant de la part du brun. Malgré tout, elle avait accepté, laissant Christa seule chez elle. Pour rien au monde elle ne réveillerait sa belle.

 _\- T'message m'a fait grave flipper. Y'a quoi d'si important?_

 _\- T'as entendu parler de la manifestation qui va avoir lieu?_

 _\- Ouai la marche de fierté ou j'sais pas trop quoi?_

 _\- Oui, ça. Petra a eut une peur bleue quand je lui ai dis que je tenais a y participer du coup je me suis renseigné et... Est-ce que tu connaissais un certain Hanjie Zoé?_

 _\- Hanj'? La vache mec, ça fait des années qu'on en parle plus! C'est presque devenu tabou ici! Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?_

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a été tué? Sur l'article que j'ai été voir il y avait un lien mais il a été censuré._

 _\- Ah ça... Hanj' était vraiment un mec cool. Il adorait sortir, faire la fête tout ça. J'l'aimais bien. Il a été tué y'a quatr'ans par des connards homophobes. Il s'habillait en femme, et putain qu'il était canon! M'enfin. Ça plaisait pas, tu vois. Et quand ça plait pas, on élimine, c'est tout con._

\- _L'ami qui était avec… il est toujours ici, n'est-ce-pas?_

 _\- T'veux parler de celui qui était présent pendant le meurtre?_

 _\- Ouai. Tu sais qui c'est?_

 _\- C'était Ackerman. Hanj' était son meilleur pote. Ça l'a détruit c't'affaire._

 _\- Ackerman? Tu veux dire que le vétérinaire Ackerman était présent ce jour là?!_

 _\- T'es bouché ou quoi? Je viens d'te l'dire!_

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le vétérinaire Ackerman connaissait Hanjie Zoé. Pire, il était présent lorsqu'il a été tué. Eren se mit a penser à mille et une choses mais Ymir le sortit de ses pensées bien rapidement.

 _\- Pour en rev'nir à la manif'... J't'accompagnerais. J'en ai ras-le-cul d'cette situation._

 _\- T'es sûre?_

 _\- J'vais quand même pas laisser un campagnard se battre tout seul dans une ville qu'il n'connait presque pas quand même!_

 _\- Ta bonté te perdra ma chère._

 _\- C'est ça. Payes-moi une pâtisserie au lieu d'me flatter._

* * *

 **Réponse(s) au(x) Review(s) :**

 **M . AC : ** Bonsoir! Ah mince! J'espère que ça ne t'a pas trop dérangé dans ta lecture?

 **Kumiro : ** Bonsoir! Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit le temps de lire cette fanfiction. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre!


End file.
